Every Family Has Its Monstrous Problems
by gianahennelly
Summary: Deuce Gorgon is getting ready to head on his spring break only to be told by his mother that he has to spend the next 2 weeks with his estranged father. Who has a nonextince relationship with Deuce?Will Deuce be able to overcome not only his past trauma that damaged his relationship with his father but survive, his murderous uncle, with the help of his best ghoul friends?
1. Chapter 1

Every Family Has Its Monstrous Problems

Chapter 1 Family Issues

Deuce POV

"Deuce would you get up or you are going to be late for your last day before spring break." I could hear my mother's shrill voice shaking me from my dream. I'm sure that she has an irritated frown on her face as she yelled from the bottom of the steps.

Most parent would just let their kid sleep it's not like we are going to be learning anything new. Plus its way to early in the morning for her to be yelling. Wait what time is it? I felt my head loll to the side as my eyes adjust to the blinding spring sun.

But as my eyes finally zero in on the clock I was looking at a paperweight. The one sleek black electric clock is no something out of an old Flintstone cartoon. Nice going, you idiot. I slammed my head back and looked at the ceiling which had already been turned to stone 3 times over again.

Why did I have to go to school anyway? I groaned out in irritation as the thought of Cleo yelling at me for leaving her alone in school drifted into my mind. I could hear the whiny voice as my hand darted absently minded to my nightstand. In search of my red ray bans, the silence was nice but as I finally slipe my glasses on.

I hear my mother yelling again and this time I just wanted to get up and yell at her to shut the hell up. I'm so not in the mood to be getting yelled at, I mean what teenager is at 8 something in the morning.

"DEUCE did you hear me! Get your lazy ass out of the bed!" I growled under my breath "Yeah mom! Now would you shut it!" I yelled right back to her my patience running thin as my voice cracked. My throat is drier than the Sahara desert and this is just the start of the longest day of my life.

As I was rolling out of the bed I walked or to my closet and decided that today I was going to switch it up. I grabbed a pair of black shorts and a blue v-neck short. As I was pulling it over my head, I heard an extra set of hisses that I wasn't used to hearing in my room. Which could have only meant one mother was here. I sighed heavily feeling my chest starting to cave in for a moment. I didn't want to deal with her yelling.

"Hey mom what do you want, I told you I was up." As I pulled my head through the shirt I looked to see my mother's blond snakes hissing and glaring at me as she sized me up. What I could pretend to be pleasant but what would the point be.

I'm tired and I just want to get this day over with. But by the look in her eyes I could tell that is trying to figure out what to turn into stone first, maybe my phone or my skateboard?

But from the look on her face, I knew what she wanted and the answer was going to be no, no matter how much she begged me to matter how much she guilted me, no matter how much she ranted and raved.

The answer would still be the same. So with that single thought in my mind, I didn't my best to ignore her hoping that my silence would be my subtle way of saying that I refused to say yes.

I walk over to my bed and looked at the neon green sheets. I have been told are killer on the eyes but I don't mind them. I sat on the unkempt bed and started to slide my leather vans high tops on as my mother clean her throat, While her arms were folded firmly over her chest. Like if she got in her power stance that would suddenly change my mind."Nope"

I looked up from tying my shoes to see that my mother had a stone-cold mask on her face. Which is not new, she is the reason that I am so stubborn so I'm not shocked that saying no for what had to be the 40 times didn't deter her.

"I don't understand why I have to go, I see him a few times in the summer, there is no need for me to see him over spring break too." I let out this aggravated sigh even though what I knew sounded logical.

My words were falling on deaf ears, instead, she raised her eyebrows in a silent question. As if to say is that suppose to change my mind? This moment could be so infuriating and I was in no mood for her shit today. No matter what my answer would and will be the same.

"I'm so done, tell me your thoughts or leave me alone." After a moment or two of slow shallow breath and aggravated silence. I stood up no longer being able to take this silent treatment. I turned my back to my mother and made my bed but the whole time she didn't say a word. Just Jared holes into my back.

"Well spit it out or get out of my room, I'm not playing this game with you." I just kept making my bed not turning back once. I knew that if I did I would just see a face of a woman that wanted to strangle I decided not to turn around I looked at Perseus his orange mohawk and deep gray fur stood out against my neon green sheets. I pet his head feeling the warmth of his fur underneath my fingers. It made me think of my old pet.

I missed my dragon I really wish I didn't get so careless with my glasses, I wish there was some way of learning control. I wonder how he would react to seeing Peruses he would probably try to eat him.

I smiled down at Perseus before grabbing my back before gripping my skateboard tightly just staring at the skull painted on the bottom for a moment. But that glare was killing me I wish she would just spit it out tell me why I should go so that I could shut her down and be done with this conservation.

But she didn't say anything she just content to sigh and frown and it was starting to get to me. So I ran down the stairs not taking a second look at her, I wasn't going to be late to school because of her.

As I ran into the kitchen, the best smell of french roast filled my nose as the black star liquid seemed to shin in the pot. There is nothing like a fresh cup of coffee to wake up the sense.

As I made my way over to the counter the smell of the coffee alone is enough to wake up my sense. As I poured my coffee into a silver thermos. I quickly moved to the large sleek double door gray fringe. Gripping the milk without really having to look. I knew the fridges layout like the back of my hand.

While I was pouring my milk and sugar into the coffee I look at the white ivory countertops. They remind me of the temples back in Greece which is probably why mom bought them.I couldn't help but smile, it would be great to head back home for break just not with my father hovering behind me.

I shook my head trying not to think about it as I sipped my coffee, it was a middle between both bitter and sweet. I let the setting of the hot coffee warm my throat as I started to hear the shifting of feet.

I knew that it was my mother and I would say that she had come to yell at me but she didn't seem to be doing much talking. I heard the hissing of her snakes before she made it in the room, I knew behind her shades were aggravate and pissed off beyond belief blue eyes. "Look either you say something or I am heading to school..."

Before I could say anything else she finally lost her temper like I was the one that was being the rude and impatient and not her. "How dare you, yell at me like that, I am your mother, you get that I'm the adult and you are the child. If I say that you are going to spend the next two weeks with your father and the rest of your family in Greece.

Then that is what you are going to do. So, you can suck it up and start packing when you get back from school because you are going to be on the first plane ride to Greece. Now head to school."

I snarled under my breath as my green snakes snapped at my mother's pale blond vipers, this dangerous electric shock ran through the both of us. She was being a σκύλα and this was totally not fair. Her voice was so final and stern that even if I wanted to argue with her it would get me nowhere. So, I ran out of the house and hoped for my bored skating my way to school.

I couldn't even enjoy the morning air that usually cleared out my head or the way that the sun was beating down on me telling me that soon I would have been sitting poolside with Cleo but now it seems like I was going to be stuck in Greece with my father which is so not fun.

I let out this growl this was going to suck harder than anything I ever had to deal with and this was going to ruin the rest of my day. It's hard to be happy when you are spending the whole day thinking about your dick of a father that has never care about your safety or well being.

Who I might mention that I already have to see for like 3 weeks every summer so what is really the point of this trip. I let out this low wild growl that had been building in my throat all morning.

But I heard this yelp, I hadn't even noticed that I was at the school and Heath was at my side whimpering lightly at my harsh town. I must have really zoned out because I was standing in front of the Monster High gates. I tried to smile but my skin was tight and so was the tense smile on my face. I could tell that he didn't buy it so I just walked into the gates.

A few hours later

When the bell rang I got my food and at sat at the first empty table that I saw. I know that I should have sat with the guys and from the casketball team but I didn't feel like it and I knew that I would only be a downer. I growled angrily before staring blankly out the window. I could hear this shifting sound that sounded like someone was lurking.

At first, I thought it was from outside the window but then there was a soft hand on my shoulder. My nose was then folded with the smell of orchid and vanilla. I knew the smell well hell I am the one that brought her that perfume. She said she loves the smell even though I didn't see how Orchid and villains went together.

I twisted my head to see a concerned look on Cleo's face and wrinkles forming in her perfectly golden skin. "What's wrong." I look at her what the hell would make her upset. I would pound anyone that made her upset. Usually, I would be calm but this whole thing with my abusive dick of a dad puts me in a bad mood.

I sighed as she sat down next to me her hand brushed against mine as she hesitated to lace our finger together. But she built up the nerve and gripped my hand tightly before interacting our finger together. She looked me in the eye and I was amazed by the way that they sparked it made me forget about my stress. "Why do you seem so upset?"

When she said that I felt the stress be put back onto my shoulder 5 time greater than before, was it that obvious that she acted. I thought that I hid it pretty well but I guess that I was wrong. "Nothing really" I gave her my best smile but as far as attempts go that was pretty weak on my I really didn't feel like it.

"Come on Deuce tell me what is going on." This was all my mother's fault, if she didn't put me in a bad mood I wouldn't have to deal with Cleo's probing. I hated talking about my father he was a dick and she knew that but I don't think that she was going to let up this time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 How Do You Think It Went

Medusa POV

That boy he is something else I mean really like it would kill him to spend time with some other than Cleo. This was his father we are talking about here, they barely get time to see each other, now finally his free for once in his life, and want to see him he suddenly problem with it. I thought that he would be happy but I guess that I was wrong.

The story of my life is I a right. I let out a sigh as I collapsed on the warm light green couch. I turned to look at the tv that was playing some stupid stick calm when I title my head back. Thinking back on it I could have taken a better approach to that then just blurting it out. That definitely didn't help anything, just thinking about last night gave me a headache.

Last Night

I knew that he was going to make this easy, but I don't think that it was going to be this hard to tell him. I place the Greek salads on the table and the set out the plastic plates, I didn't want him to break them out of rage then I would be out of more

"Deuce it is time for dinner, would you come down here." I made sure that my voice wasn't too pleasant but wasn't to angry either, he would know that there was something going on." When he walked down the stairs, I hear the hissing as he looked at me confuse form the other side of the room.

"You okay you sound happy" I laughed at him great I was going to have to play this off. "Yup I just go some good news why don't you sit down and we can eat." I watch him nodded his head as sit down fixing his glasses for a moment before starting to tear into his we ate things got weird and he pushed his glasses up like something had occurred to him and he lifted his head up slowly.

When I looked away from him and I stared at one of the pictures of him and his father from when he was a baby. It wasn't eyes to keep him from trying people to stone let me tell you it's not like you can keep glasses on a baby all day. "Mom" I look back to see that he was staring at me, I could just barely make out the deep green of his eyes. He looked so much like his father when he wasn't such a dick.

"Yes, Deuce " He looked like he had cringed at the sound of my voice as he started to scratch his right arm. "It's just that this is my favorite cut of stake and you are a little happier than usual and there is something that just feels off. Is there something that I am missing." I growl under my breath so I guess that I wasn't a coy as I would have like to be.

But still, I had to make sure that he was able to handle this news and that he truly understood or this might get painful. "Alright well here goes nothing." He looked up at me confused and I just crushed to myself in Greek.

I use to be so much better at poker faces. "Your father called me this afternoon he wanted you to come down for spring break and spend the two weeks with him and his side of the family."

I watched as his lips curled over his teeth wild and he let out this low snarl. Now I know that Deuce didn't get made, he was always calm no doubt about that. But when he came it to his father he was always angry, which didn't make sense they use to have a good relationship once upon a time.

"No way in hell. What the hell did you even answer the fucking phone? What in Hades is wrong with your mom really, I wanted to know. Why the hell would I do that, he is a ψωλή and he doesn't derive to get to see me."

I sighed he really need to watch his mouth when he was losing his temper even if he only lost it when it came to his father.

"Deuce is not polite or kind to call your father a dick, and I picked up the phone because your father called me and texted me telling me that it was of life and death situation. Plus, even if it wasn't you don't decide whether I talk to your father or not. He is a good man." I hear him snarl and rolled his eyes like I was the idiot and I was underacting to the situation.

"No he is a ένα κομμάτι σκατά" I grow led under my breath what was with him. "Oh, wait that's right you don't like it when I curse, how about the English version then he is a piece of shit. I'll go but does that mean that I don't have to see him in the summer."

I growled why did he have to act like a typical teenage boy at the worst of times. "No, you are still going to see him that month in July. You are out of school for 3 months during the summer so it won't kill you."

If I thought that he couldn't get any madder than I was wrong, I watched as his eyebrows started to twitch and his face turned red. He looked leek he was about to explode or something. He stood up indignantly as his chair was shoved back angst the wall. I hear a thud and I noticed that there wasn't a whole in the wall so it wasn't that big of a deal.

"Deuce !" I was starting to lose my patience he wasn't going to keep acting like an ungrateful brat. "Two weeks away from your precious Cleo won't kill you." I watched his eyes widen and I didn't think that they could get any gripped the edge of his glasses and ripped them off, I snapped my head back shielding my head as I heard something turn to stone and drops. Whatever it was it was behind me.

"Is that what you thought, this is about, she had nothing to do with it, I hate him for my own reasons and nothing to do with you or Cleo. I'm not going that is finale." I hear him walking away and when I open my eyes I turned back to see that picture of him and his father was turned to stone and crumpled to the ground in a broken help. It was a good thing that I had more than one copy.

Present Day

Yup, I definitely could have handled that so much better I probably should have directed the conversion, like asking him if he had plans before springing it on him like that. I sighed heavily this was going to be a long next two weeks. I heard my phone going off and I turned to see a man lighting up the screen.

He had brilliant green eyes the same as Deuce and deep black hair and tan skin that made him look like he was kissed by the sun. What the hell could he want now? I slowly hit the accept button and put it to my ear. "Hello Maddy are you there" I smiled at the old nickname and sighed heavily he was so cute but things that are cute aren't always good for you. I sighed heavily and looked at my nails. "Yes, I'm here. Whats up?" I switch to the speaker before filing down my nails.

"How did things go with Deuce ?" I sighed when I heard the amount of concern that he had in his voice. "How do you think that it went? He flipped out just like I said he would. I told him that he didn't have a choice and he stormed out of the house like a child. He is at school right now. I haven't gotten a call that he punched someone or caused some problems so I'm guessing that he is cooling off."

I heard a sigh on the other side of the phone and it almost books my heart. But whatever happened between the two of them, he never told me, and that was on him. "I don't get it he tells me that he wants to spend more time with me and now he doesn't want to go.I thought this would be good for the both of us.

Plus, I wanted to get to spend time with Deuce on his birthday with him for once not calling only to have him say thanks and then blow me off." His voice as filled with so much sadness that it made me pissed off, Deuce was being a brat this wasn't just about him. 'Don't worry my love he will be there and you two will have a great time."

I smile to myself when I didn't hear him say don't call me that. "Alright, Maddy I'll call you when Deuce lands tomorrow. Call me if anything happens tonight." I smiled and nodded my head before turning off my phone after a short goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Can We Come

Deuce POV

I looked into her crystal blue eyes and it felt like she is looking into my soul, seeing all of me not just the cool guy at school. But she accepted all my faults even my mother who hates her. I almost felt bad that I still didn't say a word other that I would even think about lying to her.

I listened to the roar of the crowd, just weighing my options as the laughter of my teamets filled the excited air. I let out this sigh as I looked back into Cleo's eyes. I could tell that she was worried about me from the concern that is shimmering in her eyes.

I let out this growl and slipped her hand on my hand for a moment before squeezing and staring at me straight in the eyes. I could feel this electricity going through my body. "Fine if you really must know I am going to have to head to Greece for spring break."

I could see the way that her eyes clouded over with confusion like she didn't understand, what I could possibly be upset about. I sighed and shook my head sadly "I don't get it." I growled under my breath that part was obvious. "Never mind the others are coming and I don't want to talk about it."

I watch as the other ghouls walking over to us. Frankie sat down as I watch the electricity exploded from the nodes on her neck. She must have been excited just as the rest of us. I sighed as Clawd and Dracula walked over to us and took seats across from us. As the slammed their traits on the table the team looked up and Heath noticed that we were sitting.

"Hey man wants up, you did not sit with the guys." So they did notice that there was something bugging me. This was really messing with my social life and I don't think that I would have figured that it would.

I looked at them, I didn't have enough time to think about a good life so I didn't even answer the question. I was going to drop the subject but before I could change the subject. But before I could even respond Cleo began to talk to them, telling them all of my business.

"Deuce is going to be going to Greece, so we will have to hang out on break without him. But he doesn't seem too excited about it." I looked at Cleo she had some nerve what the hell was wrong with her I told her that I didn't want them to know anything about and she didn't even fully understand.

I let out this low growl and tried to keep from cursing in Greek under my breath. When I turned to look at Claud he had this probing look in his eyes as I mumbled under my breath.

"Yeah, I'm going to see my father theses next two weeks." I chuckled to myself when they looked up stunned. I had never mentioned my father to any of them before not even Cleo except to tell her that I didn't want to talk to him.

This was the exact reason that I hadn't said anything they all seemed was one of the many reasons that I hadn't said a word to them, is to convening not even explained not to mention I don't want to talk about it. In the silence of their confusion, a pale girl with pretty pink hair and pale glowing skin walked over to me. Her wings were pink but they were a lighter shade of pink that her hair.

"Hey Deuce, you heading to Greece this break." I sighed but nodded my head there was no point in saying no I would just see her there. "Alright later." She waved over her shoulder and ran off, to gods knows where. I let out this sigh as Heath came over and smiled wide.

"You have to take us." I let out this growl it was the last thing that I want to do, I didn't even want to do that." I looked at him a then at Claud and shook my head no. "Can't it's supposed to be a family thing I should get going." I hightailed it out of the room before they could ask any more question.

I was walking home with Cleo when she yanked on my arms, I was so lost looking at up at the sky as the sun started to set. I was supposed to go home hours ago but I was got rope into a last-minute date with Cleo. "Deuce!"

I heard her yelling at me but I was so caught up in my thoughts, that I didn't hear her the first my father isn't something that I am never happy about and that's not going to change just because my mom wants it to. I felt a breath leave my lung as a heavy exhale as I turned my head to see Cleo's periwinkle eyes staring at me expently like she has asked me something.

"Yup Cleo whatever you want." I heard her squealing but I didn't know why it was probably because of whatever I just agreed to. "Really you mean it." I knew that if I did no and that said that I had no clue what she was talking about then I would get yelled at. "Yeah babe whatever you want but I gotta go."

I looked at her and she smiled wide like I had just made her the hell did I just say? "Bye Deuce ." I kissed her lips softly and walked away towards my house, I could see the house off in the distance.

It was high and might a guess the outside of the house was a play white with a blue trimmed. As I got closer and I looked at the large white windows it got me thinking about something that Cleo has told me once.

She said that my house was nice for a minute but her house was a palace which was better than a mansion. But what the hell did she mean it was only 4 floors that weren't conserved a mansion. Was it?

I late out this exhausted sigh as my shoulders slump I'm ready for bed and hearing my moms mouth wouldn't put me at ease any time soon. So as my hand curled around the golden nob the regret that climbed into my heart was hard to ignore as I pushed the door open only to be met with yelling.

I thought that my mom was on the phone with someone. But when I opened the door fully, I noticed how close the voice seemed to the door. When I walk down the dark hallway that led to the foyer I could see my mom standing there.

Her arms folded over her chest as her snakes hissed disapproving at me. I snapped my friend and my snakes let out their own wild hiss as I spoke. "Hey, mom. I know I'm late. I'll start packing right now."

Before she could really dig into me I ran up the stairs two at a times not looking at the ivory that was used to make them. When I walked down the cold hallway I could see that there was a picture of me and my mother at Greece. My father was standing next to her, his arm wrapped around her waist and she seems to happy.

It almost didn't seem real, that was back when we were still happy. So I walked over to my door, the glossy black finish shining as the fluorescent light flooded the floor. I didn't want my mother coming to yell at me so I open the door and closed it shut so that she wouldn't storm in.

I sighed as I fell backward collapsing on the bed feeling emotionally strained as I stood out of the window staring at the tree in front of my mind. The thick brown trunk rose up high enough to touch the fourth-floor window.

I could hear the melody of the bride singing as the sunset truing the bright blue sky into a pitch black that shines with brilliant stars. I wonder just how late that I was which meant if I wanted to pack and eat before knocking out I would have to move fast.

I moved about the room packing a few weeks worth of clothing but my skateboard, I'm sure that the old man has a surfboard at his place he should. Not like I would want to talk to him long enough to know where the board is. I sighed and put my suitcase and my book bag at the door. Making sure my Icoffin charger and my laptop in it.

I smiled to myself at least I made a good time with the packing. But just as I was about to sit on the bed and take a small nap I could hear my mother yelling. I slowly crept down the stair to see that my mother was sitting at the table. As her snake snapped at each other like they were fighting for her attention. I smiled and looked at her.

"Hey, mom." I looked intently at her as my sullen voice seemed to make her sigh, her eyes would have grown said if I could see them."Hey dear, you are late, I told you right after school." I could hear the disappointment and anger in her voice like she expected this to happen and she should have known better.

But instead of a snarling or yelling she hung her head low for a moment before shaking her head sadly."I'm sure that you were with Cleo but it is fine. Sit we are having dinner and your father is picking you up from the airport tomorrow morning." I snarled under my breath that was the last thing that I wanted to deal with right now my but I nodded my head and picked at my food.

I'm guessing at some point my mother noticed that I wasn't eating and poked my elbow pushing it off of the white tablecloths. "Dear, what is wrong?" I grumbled under my breath and sighed "Nothing really it's just thinking back to walk back to the house with Cleo, I kind of zoned out. I'm guessing that Cleo was talking about something important and then she asked me a question.

I said yeah sure whatever she wanted but I don't know what the question even was. I feel like it is going to hit me in the gaydars you know." I watched as this deep frown start to take over his face as her eyes crinkled into crows feet and deep frownlines took over her forehead. "Yes, I suppose so but don't curse, I'm not telling you again I won't have that at the dinner table or at all."

I don't get what the big deal was, dad curses all the time hell he lets me curse when I stay with him for the month as long as I respected my elder, but I guess then again, he wasn't the best role model to have.

"Yeah, mom whatever you say. Can I head up to my room I'm not really hungry and the flight is early in the morning right?" She nodded her head absent as I ran out of the room before I could shove my foot in my mouth again and caused her to start yelling at me.

When I was in my room Coals on the bed not even bothering to unmake it. I did tired and my limbs were too heavy for me to move so I just laid there. Letting my eyes get heavier and heavier until I passé out.

"Deuce are you up." I hear a knock at my door and stirred me from my sleep as I slowly rose from my bed and shut my eyes dimly rubbing the back of my head as I grabbed my glasses and put them on.

Exhaustion sat heavy in my bones as I struggled to sit up in bed this is way too early to be up on a Saturday god this sucks. I shifted slightly as I hear my mother tapping her foot nervously. Like she is trying her best not to barge up in my room but was getting tired on waiting for my response.

"Yeah, mom I am up." I washed the door open wide and my mother walked into her. hair pulled back in a high bun causing her snakes to look higher up and more alert than usual. Her deep ocean blue eyes were staring deep into my soul as she let out this nervous smile.

"Worried to see you father and your uncles." I laugh shallot I would never say it out loud but yes. I didn't have the best relationship with them and the very pit of my stomach lurched at the thought of seeing them again so soon.

But I am not going to say it out loud so instead I simply nodded my head and stood up. I quickly shifted out my clothes and grabbed my bags before hopping in the car. I listened to my mother prattle on as we drove to the airport.

"Deuce remembers your hood, and keep your phone off on the plane, your father is going to call me the moment that he picks you up but I still want you to text me the moment that you land, understood."

Her urgent and worried voice filled the car and she turned the stereo off, her hand fighting around the wheel as she waited for me to yell at her. But I mumbled a simple yes before looking out of the window.

But then I realized something that she said and I let out this annoyed sigh I knew that there was a catch, "Why the hell do I need to put my hood up mom." I looked at her and she let out this ship laugh and grinned as she kept her eyes focused on the black ashplant.

"Well you see I got you the last ticket for Greece, I wanted you really to really have two weeks with our father but the only opening was with the normies so you need to hide your, it's not a big deal it's just that if I wanted for a monster-friendly flight you wouldn't have been there until tomorrow."

Was that her excuse it wouldn't be monster friendly that was bull how the hell was I supposed to keep my snakes form hissing or moving under my hood all it takes is one creaked out passenger and I am so screed. "Dear don't worry about it." I let out a snarl and glared at him for a moment before looking back to see planes taking off me in the clear blue sky.

"I'm not nervous." As I said it I felt her place a hand on my shoulder as the car halted. "Then why did your leg shake." I turned my head, the muscles in my neck feeling stiff and cramp from looking out the window the whole time.

"Don't know, just is, why did you stop the car." As I looked at my mother her blue eyes looked like they were glowing for the worry in them. "We are here pull your hood up." I nodded my head and just did what I was told and she sighed and hugged me in the seat. "Do you need me to walk with you or do you think that you got it." I looked irritatedly at my mother it sounded lame and there is no way that I am going to agree with it.

"Nah I got this, I love you." I kissed her gently on her soft pale skin before hopping out of the car and grabbing my bags out of the backseat before walking into the airport I just hoped they wouldn't ask me to take off my hood I didn't want time breaking.

As I walked through airports scrutiny someone was taunting the guards so they didn't see my snakes in the x-ray. By the time that I got onto the plane, I was a ball of nervous and I don't know if it was the fact that I was on the plane alone for the first time or it was because I would be seeing my father alone for the first time.

"Are you alright. "I snapped my head back from my window to see a little old lady walking over to me she was a ball of wrinkles and she had wispy white hair tied back in a small white bun. I smiled gently at her I'm sure that if I blue on her the wrong way she would crumple.

But as she took the empty pale blue plush seat next to me I could tell from her kind gray eyes that she is begging for someone to talk to her. "Yea I am, what would make you think otherwise?" I looked at her as she laughed little to herself and pulled out a magazine, on the cover was Monster: Freaks of Natures. "Your leg is shaking dear." I looked down at my leg and she was right it as moving so fast I didn't think that I would be able to see it.

I growled and nodded my head at her "It's my first time flying alone without my mom. I am going to spend the next two weeks with my father in Greece for spring break so I am a little edgy." I slimed and she nodded her head and smiling sweetly at me.

"Yes, I understand what you mean I'm going to see my grandkids and my daughter and I'm not very good with planes either." I nod my head and look out of the window, plugging my headphones in and drifting off to sleep.

When I woke up I was sitting on the plane and the old woman was sitting next to me was slowly started to stand up. I sighed and did the same gripping my book bag tightly before walking off the plane. As I walked off of the plane the anxiety left my body so it was seeing my father that was freaking me out.

As I walked out of the baggage claim I couldn't find the exit. But I did notice that there were quite a few monsters floating around the airport. I looked around to make sure that there were no humans around before taking my hood off and letting my snakes breath for once.

They hissed at me and one of them snapped at the coherence of my eyebrow. "Sorry guys but you try sitting next to a monster hating grandma." I let out this sigh as they counted to hiss at me. I had speaking of hissing and biting I had to call mom.

When I pulled my coffin out of my bookbag and turned it on. I watched as the screen turned on and the wallpapers of me and Cleo at the fair popped up. On the screen said 40 missed messages on it. What the hell was that all about, I could have to call her later. But if I didn't call my mom and tell her that the plane landed she would kill me.

I pulled up my mom's contact info up and called her before walked off to get out of the way. I don't want to get yelled at our chased by some normie douchebags. "Hello" I snapped my head up when I heard the sound of my mother concerned voice ringing in my ears. I smiled a little to myself as I sighed and watched the foot traffic. "Hey mom my plane just landed but I have no clue how to get the hell out of here."

I could have followed the signs but they were all pointing in the same direction. I snarled and my mother laughed "Call your father he has been at the airport before I'm sure that he can help you out of that maze. Love you" I smiled to myself "Love you too."

I sighed and walk around aimlessly for a few more minutes when my phone rings. The name of Don't Answer popped on it and then a picture of my father at the beach appeared. I sighed heavily and looked at the phone.

I would avoid it but then I would never get out of here. I hit the accept button before placing it to my ear. "Hey dad are you hear at the airport, I'm kind of lost." I heard him chuckle on the other end of the line and sighed heavily. "Yeah what gate are you at bud I will come to get you."

I looked up to the signs and read the action Greek letters that are killer on my eyes this early in the morning. But I could make out the letters easily. "Yeah, gate B and dad do you think that we could not tell the family that I could navigate the airport." I hear him laugh but I knew that our family would never let me live it down. "Sure son."

I hung up the phone and stared blankly at the people moving around, humans gave me this disgusted glare as they walked the hell was their problem is beyond me. I let out this sign, what was going on with humans head. I sighed and growled under my breath. "I hope that isn't because of me."

I looked up to see my father bright green eyes that I knew well they were my eyes. His chiseled feature and muscles were the mirror images of mine and if it weren't for the snakes we would probe lot has the same haircut too.

"Nah for the humans, hey dad it's good to see you." I pulled him into a hug and tried not to gag from the contact. When I pulled out the hug he had this small smile on his face as he chuckled under his breath "Come on let's get you out of here."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Are You Sure

Cleo POV

I was so excited for this trip, I was lying on my bed when Frankie and Draculaura walked into the room, Clawdeen, however, has been here for a few hours. Frankie's one green and one blue eye were lit up with excitement at the trip we were about to go on. Draculaura, on the other hand, looked like she had something that she wanted to say.

"Just say it D" I looked at her and she shied heavily as she looked at me this worried look on her face. "It's just, are you sure that he said that it was okay for you to go." I hear her light high pitch voice ring out into the empty room.

I watched the two girls jump on the spare bed along with Clawdeen. Clawdeen was filing down her nail while Frankie painted Draculaura nails. But I could tell that she was agreeing with Draculaura.

"What kind of person do you think that I am. I swear that he said that I should go and I asked him if I could bring friends and he said yes anything that I wanted."

The way that they all looked at me made me seem like I was lying right to their faces which was like oh my Ra, I glared at them they had some nerve. I can't believe that they think that I am a liar.

"I swear to Ra that he said that we could come with him. Why would I say it unless it was true?" They all looked at me like they wanted to believe it but they just couldn't for some unspoken reason.

Really did I seem really that unbelievable. They were really starting to get on my nerves. I guess that the girl could see that I was really starting to get upset because Frankie started to speak in a nervous voice.

"It's just that when we talked to him as he said that he didn't want anyone to come with him that it was a family trip. Deuce seemed like he meant it not to mention that he doesn't want to go himself." I sighed and rested my head on my pillow for a moment before looking at my phone, Deuce would have just been heading to bed by now. I sent him a good night text and glared at the ghouls.

"I am telling you that after the that, we went to the mall and watched a movie. On our way back to the house, I asked him if I could bring some friend and he said that I could. I was fingering that we could have Claud tag along that way Deuce isn't the only manster there. Now would the both of your drop it and we can't get ready for tomorrow." The girls each smile wide and I laughed as I thought about walking down the streets of Greece with my manster. "Alright, so what is very one wearing."

I sighed and groaned this was not as great as I thought it was, having to wake up this early in the morning to get on a plane for hours isn't fun. Not to mention the douchebag nominees were staring and glaring at us.

So I glare at them right back at them. I felt a yawn escape me it a crime for a ghoul such as me to have to wake up this early. But I guess that if we didn't wake up early then we wouldn't be in Greece before late. I smiled to myself it would be worth if I could spend time with Deuce and meet his father all at once. I smile and looked at the plane door as we appeared the bright white door. All I could think about was how glad that Deuce changes his mind about letting us come. I wonder if we will see him on the plane. Well if not I am going to call him when we land if I didn't see him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Family Reunions Are Torture

Deuce POV

I felt the sunbathing against my skin as I flew on the back of a pure white pegasus, his wings flapped furiously against the wind whipping it up around me. While my father flew next to me, he didn't need a pegasus. I didn't even know that he could fly till this exact moment. I'm sure that there are a lot of things that I don't know about him.

I mean the reason that I don't fly is that of good old uncle Zeus. If I took to the air without his permission he would strike me down. I sighed heavily as he looked at uncle didn't care for me and I know that. I am the son of Medusa and they are all gods, not matter if my father was Position.

When I looked up from the sea below me I sigh the lights coming from Olympus. It was breathtaking even in the morning but at night it was even better. I had to admit that it was nicer to stay on Olympus for spring break even if my dad was a pain in the ass.

"Have you been practicing." I looked up from my thoughts to see that my father was staring intently. What the hell is that supposed to mean, when I look back down at the water I watched as a monster followed me. My brain instantly kicked in, my god given gifts of control of the seas and all of its creatures. Yeah, I totally had time to practice in the suburbs.

"Oh well I don't use my powers at school but yeah I still keep up with my training. I just do more of it when I am in Greece that is all." I watched my father's eyes lit up at the prospect of me not totally ignoring him and everything about him.

I sighed maybe my mom was right, with being angry I had my right but at time it was too exhausting to be pissted at him. I looked up to the approaching city we would be there in a few minutes. There was something was bugging me."Dad what aren't we staying in your underwater palace instead." I looked at in his green eyes filled with joy and concern. "Yeah about that..."

Before he could even say a word, we landed on the city there were people sitting there, I knew one of them was aunt Hera, her chocolate brown hair and deep golden eyes were glaring at me as we started to descend. "Dad you didn't answer the question."

I looked at him and he sighed heavily before turning to look at aunt Hera like there was something that was eating at him. "You remember Amphitrite right," I growled under my breath it was one of the many reasons that I don't talk to my father. His wife Amphitrite the goddess of the sea hated my very existence.

I don't know why my dad and my mom were together before he even thought about marrying that bitch. "Yeah, my wicked stepmother what about her." He sighed heavily and glared at me.

"Well, we are kind of getting divorced and she doesn't want to have to see you at all. But I wasn't going to miss out on my chance to see my son for his birthday. So, I decided that I would let that women stop me." I smiled to myself as I heard the pride and joy in his voice.

I never thought that he would choose me over his bitch wife. So the thought only put a smile on my face but the fact that he followed through with it made my heart burst from joy. It gave me hope that he wasn't a total douche.

I nodded my head and heard the cry of the Pegasus in my head telling me that we were here. I sighed and jumped off of his back stretching out my back before grabbing my bags from my father and looking at Hera. I smile politely at her as love shine in her eyes. She had to be the only person here that wanted me here.

"Hey, aunt Hera. How have you been?" She smiled sweetly at me and laughed before walking over to me and pulling me into a hug. She was one of the few that didn't hate me, I was glad about that. "There is my favorite nephew, what do I have to do to get you to come first me more."

I smile wide at her and watched as the concert of her mouth twisted into a wide smile before she petted each one of my snakes. "You got so big to come on, I will show you to your room." I looked at her for a moment before turning to look back at my father who has this small smile on his face.

But my aunt she was glowing with motherly pride as she looked down at me with nothing but love and acceptance in her eyes. It is one of the many reasons why I loved her, she is one of the few family members on this floating rock that didn't care I had snake coming out of my head.

"Hera I was thinking that I could take my son to his room." I hear her laugh and frown at the same time and nodded her head. "I will see you lasted later tonight at the party dear."

Before I could say thing, she dispersed in a flash of bright blinding light, I sighed and started to walk against the grassy field making my way in the city. With my father at my side, I could hear him humming to himself as he looked intently at me. It almost made me laugh but at any moment he would become a douchebag and ruined it.

I felt my feet hit the cold cobblestone as we made it towards city. There were nymphs playing the harp in one of the balconies. I could hear them whispering behind my back and looking at me and then my father.

I could hear them mumbling about how they had never seen a monster allowed on Olympus before. I tried to ignore them the but it was hard to do. I felt my father wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close. "Hey kid, I was thinking that we could head into town later after you unpack and talk to your uncle."

I let out this low groan as we came in closer to the palace, I hated the idea of having to speak to my uncle he hated me more than anyone else. But he had a good way of hiding it so that dad would never know.

I tried to tell him once and let me tell you, it didn't end well for me. I snarled wild. I felt a weight come off my shoulders as my father pulled his arms back and I felt bad as I looked at the hurt expression on his face.

I leaned in closer to his touche and he smiled and wrapped his arms back around me. "Sorry about that, I was thinking about uncle Zeus. Dad why the hell do I have to talk to him, he hates me and I'd rather not have him making fun of me." I looked at him and his green eyes divisive and frown lines forming in his forehead and crinkles form in the corner of his eyes.

When we had finally made it to the palace we walked passed the throne room and into my room, I smile as I walked in the room with a large floating flat screen tv against the wall and a large queens size bed in the middle of the room.

To the left was a navy-blue closet and there were blue waves decorating the walls. I laid my bag and my bookbag on the bed before turning to look at my father. There was a figure standing behind him.

His golden blond hair and bright blue eyes which seemed to be electric were staring daggers at me. I could see how much he hated me, his bright blue eyes sparkled as he moved slowly. A cunning and sly smirk formed on his face like there was an electricity running through them.

I sighed as he has this sly smirk on his face. My father, on the other hand, is leaning firmly against the while oblivious to his psycho little brother behind him. That was till he noticed my change in posture and began to frown.

"Hey, uncle Zeus it's nice to see you again." I looked at it and he had this dusted for on his face before he was replaced with a fake smile. "So good to see you again Deuce but it seems we are a season early. Anyway, Poseidon I need to talk to you." I watched my father nod his head before walking out of the room.

I watched him them walked out before collapsing on the bed and stared at the walls for being out before getting up and unpacking my bags. My laptop was sitting on the bed as I pulled out my phone and looked at the messages. Now it said that I had 60 messages that I missed from Cleo. I was about to call her when I heard a knock at my door. When I look up to see that my uncle was there this aggrieved look on his faces he closes the door behind him and snarled.

"What the hell do you think that you are doing here you disgusting beast." I had to resist a snarl that started to build in my throat. Who was he to tell me that I wasn't welcome it's not my fault that my father chose to sleep with my mother in my cousin's temple.

When she flipped and had her cursed that also wasn't my choice, even after she had my siblings I'm sure he still blamed me and they were born before me. But there no point in telling him any of that. He is manic every time he sees me logic it just stops existing for him.

So it doesn't really surprise me that he used me roughly against the wall as his callous hand started to wrap around my neck. Cutting off oy oxygen flow before letting up and doing it all over again.

I felt his other rough hand grasping around my wrist as he pinned me, his hot rancid breath hitting my skin causing my skin to warm up while at the same time forcing goosebumps to form on my face. I was trying to hold my anger back it was shit like this, that I hated most about coming to Greece. But as his mouth inched close to me, anger burned in my veins.

"Shut up and get off of me if you have a problem with me being here, then talk to my father if not piss off." I looked intently at him and I don't think that I had seen ever seen a man that angry. But he was beyond passed, then there was this clicking sound, then this smell of ozone filled my nose.

I could see a bolt of crackling electric blue bolt formed in his grasp. His pale skin hand inching forward as the lightning crackled angst my skin causing a burn to start to form on my neck. My snakes hissed and I look angry at him he had some nerve, there was no reason to act this way.

"Watch yourself you dirty abomination, you might be a half-blood but you are still a monster and your no nephew of mine." I watch his hand started to press deeply into my skin as it sizzle and bubble that was going to leave a nock. I hear a knock on the door.

I let out this sigh of relief as my uncle or so-called uncle walked away from me making sure that I knew he would kill he opened the door and my father's bright green eyes seem to be darkened as I looked at him. I knew he was looking at each detail of my face searching to make sure that I was okay before speaking.

"Everything alright here." I watched my uncle laughs as this bright cheery smile formed on his face. "We were just having a heart to heart see you later kid." I watched him disappear but as I turned to my father I was folded with a sense of relief. I mean the last time that I was this close to being killed was when I was 6, that was the whole reason me and my father relationship fell apart.

I watched him walk over to me and hugged me and I don't know why but it really did make me feel better. I could hear him murmming when I hugged him back. "You still want to head into town back down on earth or stay in the heaves." I knew that had to be a rhetorical question I don't want to be here any longer now that Zeus ruined it. "Nah I still want to go out."

We were walking the city when I felt this buzzing in my pocket and Cleo's face was appearing on my screen. I let out this sigh if I didn't answer on the first ring, then she would just be keeping calling me.

I was told by my mother that I wasn't talking to her on vacation with my dad. I hit the ignore button and I could have sworn that I hear screaming. "Everything okay." I look over to see that my father was looking at me with concern in his eyes. "Yeah, dad fine just girl drama that's all."

I look intently at him for a moment before looking up to see an approaching crowd of monsters. "Speaking of ghouls, I told your mother that you could bring Cleo but she said no." I didn't even know what to say. My mother told me that he didn't want her there and as such, I had to blow her off for the next two weeks which would get me in trouble with Cleo.

Before I could even say a word, I looked up to see that Cleo was looking angrily at me, I must have been seeing things because I didn't tell her that she could be here. When I look passed her Claud along with Clawdeen, Frankie, and Draculaura, were with her.

I didn't even know what to say but my face seemed rather amazed. "Cleo what the hell are you doing here." She looks at me confused as she scrunched her eyebrows up and her light blue eyes began to darken.

"What the hell do you mean, what am I doing here? I asked you the other night if you mind if we tagged along and you said whatever you want babe. Oh my Ra, are you telling me that you weren't listening to me the whole time." I rubbed the back of my head and laughed harshly before looking down at my feet.

"I had a lot on my plate my bad." She growled out of frustration as she glared down at me. I could see the look of fury in her eye. "You…you…" She growls loudly and everyone on the streets stopped to watch us. My father was laughing his ass off when he looked at the girl. "Are you going to introduce me."

I could see all the questioning looks on their faces an I turned to look at my father then my friends. Cleo was still angry and I could tell by the look that they wanted to know who he was. I sighed and look at them

"Cleo, Clawd, Clawdeen, Draculaura, Frankie meet my dad, Poseidon god of the seas. Dad these are my friend from monster high." I watched each of them gasp as my father waved past to them. "It's nice to meet all of you.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 It's Time to Party

Poseidon POV

I watched as Deuce twitched nervously under the glare of his girlfriend she must have him on a tight leash. It reminded me of his mother and me when we used to go out. Gods that women were stunning even after what Athena did to her that horrid bitch.

I shifted my gaze to Deuce who seemed to move further into me like I am some kind of human shield to be used by him. I choked down a chuckled as my eyes raked over the monster in front of me.

There are two werewolves with chocolate brown fur and golden round eyes that seemed to be lit up with amusement. Then there is the cute little vampire next to them, she seemed so timid as she hid behind the male wolf.

I didn't really know what to make of that, vampires and werewolves don't usually get along, most of the greek vamps and wolves go at it on a daily basis. Maybe Maddy was right to send Deuce to monster high.

I always worried about that, he is the son of a god, he couldn't be that welcomed by the others but now I see how wrong I am. As I shifted my gaze I noticed a girl with bright blue skin and scales. Her triangular fins stuck out on her dainty arms. A saltwater monster, I threw a smirk Deuce way before my eyes landed on the last goal. I had no clue what kind of monster she is.

With her mint green seems and stitches I had to assume that she was put together and brought back from the dead. ."I can't believe you weren't listening to me that whole time I was like talking for hours." I watched his snakes hiss worriedly as I looked at him. "Are you going to see if they want to come to the party."

I watched him groan as he turns to look at me as both of his eyebrows twitch as he looked at me, I could tell by the frown on his face that he didn't want them to know about the party. I shook my head slowly and turned to smile at his friend. Cleo looked at me, her blue eyes looked almost purple they were an amazing color.

I had never seen anything like it before when she turned back to look at both werewolves they had happiness shining in their golden eyes. "We would love to go to the party." I smiled and nodded my head before looking at Deuce. "I let you hang out with them for a little bit I have to talk to Zeus anyway."

I could have sworn I heard his heart rise up when he heard me say the words Zeus and talk. I doubt that he was doing it on nodded his head but there was something in his eyes that made me think he didn't want to spend the time with his friends I simply smiled and snapped my finger disappearing from their sight.

As I left there a sight I could have sworn I heard them wow. I smiled to myself as I flew to the top of Mount Olympus. I slowly looked around there was no one here. I guess they were all getting ready for the party.

Though I am worried about how the other will react to the new monsters. I sighed when I looked up to see my sister her slender finger standing out against the door that led to the throne room.

I smile gently at her and she smiled right back which is rare my sister, she didn't do smiling there was something up. I also walked over to her, letting the warm spring air whip around me as the sound of someone started to hear the sound of someone playing the liar. I'm sure that there is someone playing the lyre in the throne room.

I went to walk into the throne room, but Hera grabbed my arm pulling me back so that I am standing in place. I watched her looked me up and down with a critical golden state as anger started to shine in her eyes. "What's up."

"What's up is that I don't like the way that Zeus talks to Deuce and the way that he looked at him when you aren't around." I looked at him what the hell did she even mean by that. "I don't know what you talking about. They get along just fine."

I watched as her face contorted into a look of both loathing and discontent as a furious growl left her lips. It almost made me feel like I am missing something but I knew for a fact that my brother and son got along fine.

As my sister spoke her voice came out irritated and separated like she is talking to a small child who just isn't getting it. "Right so I am going to try and explain this to you in a way that you can understand. Your remember when Deuce was 6 and he told you that Zeus had tried to kill him. Then he shows you all the wounds and you told him that he was a pathological liar and that his uncle loves him. Even though it is so clear that he doesn't give two shits about him."

I really don't get why she thought about bringing that up. But she rolled her eyes "Fine but don't get pissed when I tell you I told you so later. Just remember this you are just being a pig-headed idiot." Before I could say a word she stormed off as stain gold gown flowing behind her.

I walked into in the throne room and noticed my little brother, his golden hair and sparkling blue eyes shivering with excitement at the prospect of your conversation. But I could tell by the way that he was sizing me up that this conversion would end in a fight. "Hello, brother what is it that you wanted to talk about. Something that better be important, I am missing out on spending time with my son."

I looked at him as he sighs sitting on his throne his pinstripe suit staring at me from a distance. "Right well this is about him. Do you think that it is a good idea that for him to be in the palace? I mean really why can't he just stay at the underwater palace with you."

How dare, he had to be kidding me, he knew why we weren't at the underwater palace. Anger filled my veins as my sister's words echoed in my head, Fine but don't get pissed when I tell you I told you so later.

"One, my wife soon to be ex-wife and two I don't care if you don't like him, he is my son and I want to spend time with him. If that means you hate him and me for allowing this to go on. Then I have one thing to say, I don't give a shit."

When he glared at me I had to resist the urge to gag like I gave a damn what he thought.

"If we are done here? I told Aphrodite that I would help her with getting the party set up for Deuce. It seems you are the only person that doesn't like your nephew. Whom, by the way, is a great kid I might add."

I walked out of the room and down to the palace to meet up with Aphrodite hopefully she had done most of the work I didn't want to heap step-up of the party.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Meet the Family

Deuce POV

When my father left I could feel the intense glare coming from Cleo, I knew that at any moment she would start to yell at me again. I knew that night would bite me in the ass and who would have thought that it would have been since things were going well with my dad. We hadn't gotten into an argument yet that that was a big thing for us. I just didn't want a thing to get more complicated with Cleo and the others here.

I smiled weakly at Cleo as she glares, girl tilting her head to the side as she began to folder her arms and glare. It didn't seem like a big deal but if you have ever seen an Egyptian princess having an attitude then you would know it's nothing something you want it happened.

I could see people stopping on the street looking at us interact before high tailing it out of sight. I watched her suck in a deep breath and I knew that she was about to yell.

"I can't believe you, do you know how long that I was talking about! What a waste what was the last thing you heard me say?" I sighed as the chill went down my spine.

If I was being honest the last thing I remember her saying was do you want to go to the mall after I knew that wasn't going to go over well with her, so I just rubbed the back of my neck nervously and shifted my vision to the others.

Claud seemed amused by this whole thing. While the girls were shocked, they didn't say a word but I knew that they were just as angry as Cleo. Ghouls have to stick together I guess.

There was no way that I was going to get out of this unscathed so I was going to have to change the subject."We can't stand in the middle of the street come on." I walked down the streets of Macedonia as they followed after me. I didn't stop till I made it to the outskirts of town. When we heard the birds chirping loudly as I saw the grazing Pegasus I knew that we were close to mount Olympus.

I sat on the grassy field just looking at the horse grazing eating the bright green gaze. When Cleo walked passed me I pulled her arms down until she stumbled and fell into my lap. I kissed her cheek lightly then move to her lips hovering here for a moment. Feeling her warm breath hit my lips as I inched closer drove me wild.

I pulled her into a deep passionate kiss causing my head to spin. I heard her breath hitch as she melted into me. I knew at that moment the kiss fixed everything, but I still had to say the words I am sorry.

"Sorry for everything I know that what I did was rude but my relationship with my father isn't the best and I was just worried and couldn't focus." She nodded her head and is smiled wide.

Cleo jabbed a finger at my chest the smile dropping from her face as she got all diva on me, "Fine but the next time to you do that I will mummify you." I laughed and nodded my head before turning to look at the other who was trying to pet a pegasus but each time that they got close they flew off out of sight. There glimmering wings shining in the sunlight.

I could feel this smile forming on my face it made me feel at home. "So, your dad is a god you, never told me that" I smiled a little before I felt it started to drop from my face. She had this understanding look on her face as he sighed heavily

"I get it now why you say that it was complicated. I knew the story of Medusa and Poseidon for the most part. I knew she was turned into a monster because of your dad." I sighed and nodded my head and laugh harshly.

"That does make our relationship complicated but that isn't what the problem is and if you don't mind I would rather not talk about it right now." Thinking back on it now still sucked I mean really what the hell was the point, it would only bum me out and that wouldn't help anything. "Sure" I smiled thankfully I was so glad to have rested her head on my shoulder just watching the horse grazing.

"Hey dude what is the deal with this party that your father invited us to" I looked over to Clawd he had this wide smile on his off his fangs that were gleaming in the sunlight. Draculaura was next to him a bright pink and black umbrella blockage the sun rays. Huh, it should be interesting if she meets Apollo.

Instead, I just shrugged and rose from the ground taking Cleo with I pulled her out my chest I started to speak. "I have no clue I'm sure that it is just another reason for the Greek gods to party, they like to party like a lot." I smiled at them but there was something at the back of my neck that was eating at me. Like I was forgetting to tell them something, but I knew that there was something that I was forgetting.

"Speaking of the party we should get back it should be starting soon." I hear this neighing sound and looked over to see a pegasus flying over to see that the pagoda was flying over to black wings with a pure white coat ran over to me as he touched down on land. His mussels had a black pinstripe going down it. I smiled as I ran a hand over his face.

"Hey Lord, Deuce it's been a while. It's not summered it?" I smiled as the voice echoed in my head "Hey Estelius. Do you think that you can give my friend here a ride to Olympus." He neighed and stomped his foot on the ground. "I don't know man, I don't think lord Zeus would want them there."

I sighed and petted his mane as I jumped on his back. "I thought that my father was your lord. Or are you more fearful of Zeus." I hear him neigh in response to my comment and pawed at the dirt unearth the ground. "I ain't afraid of him, mount up boys."

I knew that would get him. When I turned to tell the others to get on, but they looked at me all of them have confused looks on their face. "Just hope on." I smiled at them When I looked down at Cleo hadn't move she look almost worried.

"Deuce is this safe." I laughed at her worried tone, the fearless Cleo Denile was afraid of some Pegasus. "Come with me if you are scared." I reached for her hand and she took it gently. I helped her up and looked down "Estelius take off." He neighed and started to flap his wings. "Babe hold on."

As we soared into the sky I felt her lay her head on my neck protecting her face from the rough winds. But I loved it, it was the only type of flying that I could do that didn't freak me out, thank you lord Douche. I shook my head and looked at the sky. The bright sunlight was starting to fade as it lowered into the sky turned a bright orange and shades of pink. The warm air that had been forcing me to sweat was disappearing and the cold air started to drift into the air.

I turned to look at the others to make sure that they were okay, we still a few more minutes before we were at the palace and I wanted to make sure that they didn't fall to his doom. Dad and mom would kill me if they found out that not only did my friend come on their trip, but I got them killed could you imagine the number of parents that would be knocking down our doors.

I laughed lightly to myself when I saw that Claud, it was frightful. "Dude you okay" I look at him, and he laughed about nodded his head. I could tell by the worried look in his golden eyes that he was so not oaky. "It's no biggie dude we are almost there, just a little bit longer." I heard Eistlius laugh

"The guy is a lightweight we have only been flying for 10 minutes." I tried not to laugh but it was funny, I turned away from him to see that there were bright lights. The city was fast approaching I felt this worry crawl into my chest.

As we started to land I could hear the other whimpering and wow in the city. I had to admit the city was amazing at night it looked so much more alive than during the day. Even when there was no one else here. As the pegasus landed I could hear the sound of music's coming from the inner city near the palace pavilion. You really couldn't really see the party thanks to the other floating mansions surround the city.

I jumped off of my pegasus back before pulling Cleo down with me. "Thanks, Estelius" He weighed again and nodded his blocky head before taking off. "It's about time you get here." I knew the rear valet like voice when I turn around my aunt Hera was standing there in a tight gown and this smile on her face that I hadn't seen before. I return her smile with one of my own. Before gesturing towards my friends. "These are my friend from monster high. Ghouls, Clawd this is my aunt Hera."

They each took turns shaking her hands while she smiled politely at them before smiling at me and Cleo. This sly smirk on her face as she began to talk. "This must be Cleo, the ghoul your mother doesn't like." I felt myself-cringe Cleo didn't know that my mother didn't like her so that was going to be another problem that I have to explain later. "Yup she's my ghoul." I looked at her and she smiled wider

"Good we should get going we don't want to be late for the party." I nodded my head and walked with her as the girls chatted happily with my aunt I just kept quiet. I was a little preoccupied with what happened with Zeus.

He tried to kill me and if it wasn't for my father knocking when he did then I would have been dead. I should tell him, but he wouldn't believe it, he didn't when I was 6 and I had proof back then now I have nothing but my word. I shook my head sadly and saw the approaching lights.

"Alright then I will be going, Deuce deer head around and talk to your cousin and make sure to introduce your friends." I nodded my head and watched my aunt flutter into the crowd disappearing.

The music was loud and buzzing angst my skull as the other went dancing leaving me with Cleo. I had already introduced them to my family members, so I think that it was enough for now. I would have preferred to dance with her, but Cleo's blue eyes stared deeply into my soul.

When she folded her arms up I knew that I was in even more trouble, she wanted to know east my aunt meant. "She looks like she is about to acquire you." I turned towards the sound of a gruff battle worn voice.

I was met with the sight of a big buff guy that had to be at least 6 feet with a buzz cut of brown hair, his deep red eyes staring at me. He was wearing a muscle tee with back duster jeans and tan canvas combat boots. Next to him was a woman with long blond hair and pale ivory skin that glowed in the moonlight. She was slim and wearing a pink flowing chiton."Hey Ares, Aphrodite."

I watched them both smile at me but I think that the smile as because they like the way that their names sounded together. But they treated me like family and not at arms lengths like some of my other cousin or hell my older brothers. I smile back at the both of them before pulling Cleo a little forward.

"This is my girlfriend Cleo, Cleo these are lady Aphrodite goddess of love and Ares god of war among another thing." She smiled gently at the both of them and Aphrodite blue eyes state to gleam. "Come with me."

She yanked on Cleo's arm and off she went out of my line of sight. It almost made me worried, but I knew that no one would mess with her as long as she was with Aphrodite.

"What did you do now. I know that look and that is the I will ring your neck look." I laughed and shook my head before turning to look at my cousin he got a bad rap, but I liked the guy. "A few lies that caught up with me here and there that all. Hey, can I ask you a question." He looks at me as he landed on the table and sipped his beer that was in his hand. "shoot the kid."

He seemed so laid back which was the completely different from me right now I was a little too tightly bound. When my cousin looked up at me his red gaze met my green one that was hiding behind my shades. "Zeus isn't here right?"

I looked at him and he let tour this small groaned before looking back over his shoulder for a moment before looking back at me. "Pass my shoulder to the right." I looked up to see that Zeus was talking casually to my aunt Demeter who wasn't paying him any mind. She was watching someone off in try distance. "Great."

I groaned and tiled my head back. I could hear him laugh as he slapped me on the book. "He won't try anything in a crowded place and if he did I would break him in half. I got you Deuce but you're a good 't worry so much"

He slapped my shoulder once more before walking away. He was one of the hot few poles that believed that Zeus had really tied to kill me.

After about an hour at the party, I decided that I couldn't take it any longer and I take away from the party. I let out this sigh of reliefs as I started to make my way to the throne room it reminds me of my time here as a kid.

My mind is flooded with all of these memories of me and my father before our relationship fell apart. It became tense and I was a ball of nerves most of the time that we are around each other.

I laughed a little to myself, but I still knew that he wouldn't believe that Zeus was hitting me. I shook me was as I walked into the throne room. I looked at my father's throne. His mighty blue throne had a Hollister for his trident and water flowing out of the back of his chair. It was magnificent it was the perfect design for him.

I was staring at the seat when I heard this shifting sound behind the smell of ozone started to follow into my nose and a shudder formed down my spine. Just stay in a public place. Damn it I was as an idiot.

I turned around to see that Zeus had his bolt in his hand I could hear that sound like birds chirping as he pushed me up against the wall as the door to the throne room slammed closed. "This time your father won't get in the way you abomination.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Every Family Has Their Problems

Cleo POV

With the bright lighting flashing from the party it made it hard for me to keep track of Deuce, there was something off with him, he never lied to me. So there had to be something really bugging him. Could it have been his dad? I was dancing with Frankie when I noticed that Deuce wasn't anywhere outside. In fact, I hadn't seen him in hours.

Not, since his cousin pulled me onto the dance floor to chat. It was kind of making me get worried he seems to out of it, it's probably not a good idea to leave him alone. "Hey Frankie, have you see Deuce."

I watched her blots light up for a moment, the spark lighting up her face. Showing the confusion that was written all over it. Her mismatched eyes staring at me with childlike confusion.

So she is going to be no help she probably didn't even notice that he was gone, to begin with.I walked off of the dance floor to see that lady Aphrodite was standing to the side talking to Ares.

Their heads were tipped down and it seemed like they were having this deep conversation and I don't think that it would be the best to interrupt them. They are gods after all and Deuce told me that they could get a little testy.

But if he wasn't with Ares then where could he have been. He loved parties, for the most part, there was no reason for him to walk off unless there was someone that he was meeting in secret. Could he have not wanted me here because there was another girl? A greek girl?

I let out this growl where the hell could he have gone. "Are you looking for someone." I heard this voice it was smooth and kind. But there is this wild edge to it like ocean waves.

When I turned around I was meet by brilliant green eyes the same as Deuce. I smiled wide at him forcing him to smile right back at me. That grin on his face is a mirror image of the one that was always on Deuce face. Now that I got a good look at him they were exactly the say they would probably have the same hair color if it wasn't for his snakes.

"So, who you are looking for?" He sounds like he interested in my answer as curiosity lit up his green eyes. But his laid-back posture said I don't really care. Was there were Deuce got his easy-going nature from. It couldn't be from his mother because she is crazy and high strung.

I wonder why Deuce didn't get along with his dad, from what I have seen he is a pretty good guy. Kind and caring but Deuce seemed to keep it distance which only force more question to form in my mind.

I smiled faintly at him, and I looked around waiting one more moment before spilling my bean. When I look at his face his gaze held me there. "I'm looking for Deuce I haven't seen him in hours, and I'm getting a little worried none of our friend have seen him and there is something important I needed to talk to him about." He frowned before placing his hands in his pockets as he leans back slightly.

"Well, he usually gets tired of these party, since they go all night long when he was a kid he loved going to the throne room he might be there if you would like to check." I looked at him amused Deuce never told me "That would be great and where do I find that room."

He is smiled sadly and looked at me, his green eyes sparkling ever so slightly, was there something that I said that am sued him."I'll show you the door is a little too heavy for you to move." I didn't know why he meant by that, I could move a door. I smile and nodded my head it would be good, maybe I could get to know him. I watched him walk over to a sidewalk pave of golden cobblestone.

I just followed after him, looking at the moon that was high in the sky while the warm spring air was replaced with a cold one that sends chills up and down my spine. I shuddered at the feeling, as goosebumps were covering my skin. "The air can be cold when the sun goes away. Here" I look over to see that he was holding a leather jacket in his hands, but he didn't have it before. "Thank you."

I could tell that Deuce got his fashion from his father, they were so much alike so why does he hate him. It's like hating himself, but I took it gently and wrapped to around my shoulder.I tried to put that question out of my mind but it was bugging me what was up with Deuce and his dad. "Would you mind if I ask you a few questions." I looked at Deuce father he smiled wide and nodded his head before looking ahead towards a large building.

"Shoot" I smiled as the way his voice lighten up at thought of getting to know me. "Deuce has never mentioned you or any of his other family except of course his mother who I just found out hates me." He let out this laugh but there was something about it that seemed hunted maybe tense.

"I don't really know about his mother we don't speak much about you. But as for me and my son, my brother and he doesn't get along, Deuce said something about him that didn't sit right with me. After that, it was a long line of aggravation and yelling matches between the two of us. After that we just grew estranged after a big blowout argument was I said something stupid that I deeply regretted"

I let out a sigh Deuce didn't seem like the guy that would make things up let alone hold onto a useless grudge. So, if he had a problem with his father then it has to be real, he had a good invention no matter how angry he is.I sighed heavily but nodded my head as we got closer to the building.

I noticed that there were two large golden doors. I am smiled so this was what he meant when he said that I wouldn't be able to move. I watched him pushed the door open with his open palm and the doors slammed open.

When I walked in I noticed the 12 thrones each with their own amazing flair but off to the right side of the U was a blue throne. With a netted back and a placeholder for what looked like a trident with three glowing green tips. But what most shocking thing about the throne is that Duce is sitting on that.

Is that even allowed but my thought got caught off when I hear a slight whimper leave Deuce lips and I began to really take in his state. His legs were pulled tightly to his chest and his arms are wrapped securely around his legs like they were keeping him in place. His head is hidden in between his two arms as he started to shake. I heard Poseidon moving towards Deuce not caring that Deuce clearly didn't have his glasses on. Deuce snapped his head up but looked right back down like he knew that I am in the room. "Deuce are you okay?"I could hear all the concern in his father's voice as he spoke gently but with a demanding edge.

"Deuce baby are you okay?" I look at Deuce and his snakes looked a little low but they weren't hissing. They always hiss when someone first walks into the room. I watched his dad walked over to him and rub his back.

Speaking softly to Deuce in greek which really put him at ease. Before I even know what was going on Deuce has his face buried deep in his father's chest as he let out silent whimpers. He looks so broken, what could have happened in the last couple of hours.

"Deuce where are your glasses? You know that you need to keep them on." I walked over stencil but I kept my distance just letting them have their moment. Deuce didn't move for a few moments and he didn't even say anything. He just let time pass on as he mulled over what he should say.

"I lost them sorry." I could tell he was lying there was just something in his voice that told me wasn't telling the whole truth. "Alright well, the only people you can't turn to stone is your mother and me so keep your eyes close till I can find your glasses."

I watch his father jump out of the throne and started to move about the room. I crept over to Deuce and whisper in his ears. "Are you going to tell me the truth or are you going to keep lying to me." I looked into taking in his upset features as he rests his head on his arms. But I could hear this light wipers. "I'll tell you later I promise.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Family Is Complicated

Deuce POV

I stumbled in the hallway with Cleo holding me up, my neck stiffer than the rest of on my I whimpered a little bit as she moved me the wrong way. I sighed heavily as she looked intel at me. I was trying to play it off like it was no big deal but she didn't believe a thing that I said.

So I just walked through the cold hallway while listening to the sound of the music from outside. The party was still going on and it was like 3 in the morning if I wasn't so exhausted I would probably still be out there.

"Deuce?" I looked up form m thoughts, and hesitated for a moment before pulling me and Cleo to a stop in front of a golden door that I knew led to my room. I curled my hand around the neon just holding it there for a moment. If I opened the door she would follow after me and then i would have to answer questions I didn't want to.

I pushed the door open and plopped down on the bed letting the cool sheets envelopes me as I stared blankly at the ceiling ignoring the approaching form of Cleo who was closing the door behind her.

"Deuce you told me that you would explain everything starting with your issues with your father and what happens to your glass" I felt my head loll to the side as I met the gaze of Cleo bright blue eyes were clouded over with concern as she looked down at her lap.

Her golden skin looked like it was getting paler and I think that this worry was really straining to affect her, and I was the cause of this. Great now I am the dick, I needed to come clean before the lies bite me in the ass. "Alright where to start. But before I tell do not tell anyone and I mean this Cleo. I told you about the trip and you told the guys the moment that they sat down so I need to know that you don't go into telling them."

I look at her as she snapped her head up.I could see excrement replacing the concern that was in her eyes."Yeah, Deuce I swear to Ra that I will keep it to myself." I looked at her I could hear the sincerity in her voice as her gaze helped me. It felt like she was staring into my soul as I knew that she would keep this to herself.

I took in a deep breath and held it there for a moment trying to steady my nerves before exhaling slowly and nodding my head. "Alright well, when I was 6 my father left me on Olympus for the day. He had to head into work I guess that you could call it work, but Zeus for some reason he hated me, he said that I was an abomination and that I shouldn't even be allowed to be here. I told him to shove it and then he started to lose it. He pushed me up against a nearby throne as he pulled, his lightning bolt out and stabbing me in the leg with it.

Sending thousands of volts into my body. I blacked out and when I woke up, I was cover in blood my head felt light and my whole body felt like one big bruise. My aunt and my cousin both helped me out.

They healed me up and when my dad came back my aunt confront him, she told him what happened, and he refuses to believe me. He yelled and screamed like there was no tomorrow. He was blue in the face and he just kept yelling. After that, we didn't have the best relationship."

I took in a breath just listened to the hammering of my heart letting it settle before interlacing my fingers with Cleo. When I looked at her hand with our finger interlaced it looked and felt like we were made for each other. I let out this exhausted sighed and counties to talk.

"After that the summer went by and things got tenser and things went downhill after that. Soon I couldn't take it anymore and I told him that I wasn't going to feel bad for telling the truth. After that thing didn't go so well I'm pretty sure his exact words were, he regretted ever having sex with my mother because I was the result. Since then we didn't really have the best relationship."

I looked up from my lap to see that Cleo was pulling her and out of my grasp causing my hand to go ice cold. I looked deep into her eyes and felt this warmth cover my entire body as she held my face.

As she tipped her head down so that we were face to face and I kissed her gently, as our lips melted together and I could hear her heart speeding up at the contact. When I pulled apart, she had this frown on her face as she looked intently at me. "I'm so sorry that must have been rough I get it now what you didn't want to get into the details. But I think that for our relationship can only work if we don't lie to each other."

I smiled at her and nodded my head, but I could feel the smile dropping from my face. "I know where you are going with this, you want to know what happened in the throne room." I looked at her with this smile that was on her face was replaced with a small smirk.

"Alright, I might have said that so you would come clean but Deucey you looked terrified something had to have happened and your glasses were missing." I looked at her she knew how to get what she wanted.

I pulled away from her embrace and started to pull my shirt off reveal the bruises, that were covering every part of my chest. I could hear her gasp as she gawked at the wounds that littered my body.

"While you were at the party I went into the throne to clear my head, I couldn't take the pounding it was messing with my snake. I was jousting thinking taking in a few deep breath when Zeus came up to me he said the same manster hating shit that he always says. He beat the living crap out of me a then told me that I had until tomorrow to leave it he would kill me. Then he took my glass and threw them to the far side of the room. Then there is this."

I lifted my chin up and let her see the burn pattern that the blot left on my skin the other day. "This is what happened when I first got is going to kill me and make it seem like an accident." I let out this sigh, family was complicated for sure but this shit was just fucked up even for him.

I let out this sigh and whimper as she started to take her hand over my wounds, my skin turning from black a blue. Her hand seemed so cold as it raked over my skin it forced goosebumps to rise. When she pulled her hand away from my skin I could see the anger in her eyes were glowing like something I had never seen before. I think that was a vengeful rage in her eyes. "Well, then that means that we are going to have to destroy him before he gets the chance to do that to you." I could hear the intensity in her voice causing me to sigh heavily

"Fuck no he is the lord of the heavens I am not doing that, I'm going to bed, so I will see you in the morning." I kissed her cheek gently as I pulled her up from the bed. She nearly tipped over put I pulled her by her waist steading her.

When I walked over to the door I gently push her out of the room, leaving her shell-shocked as I slowly closed the door and plopped down on the bed. I pulled my shirt back on just in case my father walked into the room. I sighed just staring at the ceiling for a while. When I looked down at the clock. This sucked I rolled over and curled into a ball drifting off to sleep.

I could believe this I was laying on the floor a bloody mess and it was so clear that he beat the living shit out of me. But my father wasn't going to believe me. I looked over to my cousin Ares. My entire body shaking from fear and the coldness of the floor. "Hey kid calm down."

I looked up and was met by his searing red eyes. There was so much anger in them that I had never seen before. Even though we were family even one seemed so tense around me that was until they saw Zeus leaving me on the floor broken and beaten. I nodded my head and looked at Ares for a moment before snapping my head back down at the sound of feet shuffling.

I let out this whimper as I looked up to see my father bright green eyes, I watched him let out this low growl and he wrapped his arms around my waist and he lifted me up. He cradles me in his arms and he looked at Ares. "Thank you, Ares."

He nodded his head slightly at my father carted me off into his room." He placed me neatly on the bed and gave me this small smile as he closed the door. "Your aunt told me that you said your uncle did this to you. It's that true Deuce." I looked at him, I could hear disapproval. "Dad I swear it was him, on the fates and the river of Styx that it was him."

My father's eyes flared with anger as he looked at him. "Don't you ever swear on the river of Styx, that is the most sacred oath we can make, and you made it into a lie. I disappointed in you, I should have listened to my mother and kill Medusa the moment I found out that she was pregnant." I didn't even know what to say to him, what the hell did that even mean. That he regretted my existence. I stared at him as the anger started to crawl into my heart. Fuck him!

I hear the sound of shuffling in the room forcing me from my messed up and demented memory. I slowly started to open my eyes to see that my father was watching me intently. He was leaning against the door looking me in the eyes. His green eyes meeting mine, it was nice to not have to put my glasses on all the time.

"Hey, dad." I look at him and he smiled back at me and sighed as this frown started to form with a new relation. "Do you want to tell me what happened to your glasses. Or should I guess?"

I looked at him and I could feel this frown starting to form on my face. "I'd rather not if it's okay with you, you're only going to yell at me if I talk about it." I could see this hurt on his face as I spoke. "No, I won't, Deuce I'm here to spend time with if you tell me I swear I will listen." I nodded my had he seemed to really mean it this time but I doubt that it will turn out any different than last time.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Truth or Lies?

Poseidon POV

I watched as Deuce shifting nervously looking at his hands, his green eyes seemed to glow with this uncertainty. I could tell that he still felt like he didn't want to tell me what was wrong with him, but he was shaken up, almost terrified the other night. Plus he never took his glasses off.

I walked over to him slowly so that I wouldn't freak him out. As I walked over to the side of the bed but he made no attempt to look up or to even move away from me.

It was like he was blocking out of this conversation and hoping that I would just drop it when I saw how uncomfortable he was about this whole hang.

I slowly sat on the bed putting a gentle hand on his shoulder only to feel all the tension that was racking his body and his muscle. He seemed too tense, what could possibly be making him react this way.

"Deuce it's okay, whatever happened, no matter how bad, I won't be mad at you." I watched this shudder go down his spine. When he looked at me, there was this look in his slit green eyes telling me that he didn't believe a word that I had just said to him.

Was he that afraid of what I thought about him or did he not believe that what I said was sincere at all. It had been this way since he was 6. I said something in the heat of the moment and I have regretted it ever since.

"Alright, then last night I left the party to get some air and Zeus followed me into the throne room. He attacked me, told me that I was a disgrace to the family and that if I didn't leave by tonight then I wouldn't live to regret it. Then he beat the living crap out of me and threw my glass to the other side of the throne room. After that, I opened my eyes long enough to crawl into your throne and I a sat there.

Hoping that you were there, it was like I was mute no matter how much I wanted to speak or move. There was this fear that I would stone the first person that hears my call and with the shades so far away I didn't want to risk it. I wasn't even going to tell you what happens. I was just going to stay there till the party was over and then try to find my shades."

I could see the hurt and fear that was in his voice, it felt like something tangible and it cut through me like a knife. I don't know what to think, I knew that my brother was…complicated for a lack of a better word. One moment he hates you and the next moment he loves it was too hard to believe that he would really attack my son. I knew that after yesterday he said that he didn't want him here.

He even said it himself but to threat and beat him that was hard to believe. This was the same crap that he said the night that our relationship fell apart. I am going to have to handle this differently or our relationship could be damaged beyond would never attack a child, would he?

I let out a sighed, Deuce who slowly stood up and started to move around his room getting dressed. I did know what to say so I just looked at him, he has this deep frown on his face and I could tell from the way that is muscle contracted, that he was beyond irritated. But his shoulders were slumping downward like he was also disappointed.

"I knew that you would believe me just forget that I said anything," I growl loudly and stood up what did that mean that he didn't trust me. When I turned to Deuce he was glaring definitely at me. He was starting to get angry. When his Greek blood boils there is not stopping it.

I walked over to him I could tell by his tense posture that he was close to hitting me, which wouldn't help the situation. I rested my head on his shoulder but gripped it tightly forcing him to as I looked him in the eyes. I looked at the mirror image of my green eyes only his pupils were slit. I placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and sighed.

"I will deal with Zeus alright? I will handle this mess and make sure that it never happens again okay?" I looked at Deuce he seemed even more angry as he slapped his hand away from my shoulder. "What the hell would be the point you άπιστος δειλός " His voice was stone cold and distance. I could see his eyes lighting up form anger. I didn't like how he called me a faithless coward, but he had a point.

"You can call me faithless, but I believe that Zeus doesn't like you… but I will, and I mean this Deuce I will talk to him and make sure he stops treating you like a second-class citizen. For now, why you don't take your friends on a trip around to enjoy yourself."

I looked at him as he shrugged his shoulder and looked down at his feet while his snakes snapped and hissed widely at me. I could tell that his snakes were showing the emotions that he couldn't risk showing himself. "Yeah, dad okay."

His voice sounded monotone and I could tell that he did believe anything that I could just say. Just like he didn't believe that I could change the way that Zeus saw him. "Alright, I got to go, but we will talk more about this later."

I watched him nod his head as I was walked out of the room. I could hear the door slam loudly as I walked slowly down the hall. Thinking back on it, this was what the third or fourth time that he told me this. Maybe there was some merit to what he had to say.

I shook my head walking down the silent hallway ignoring the sound of the house, I could hear the other ghouls and manster getting up. I could even hear Hera cooking which she didn't do very often. Must have been for Deuce his birthday is tomorrow. I sighed had walked into the throne room to see Zeus looking at the vision pool.

It was our way of seeing the mortal's affairs. That was how I was able to see Deuce casketball games he never wanted me there but I wasn't going to miss out on it. "What is so funny brother."

I snapped my head up at the sound of a stern but powerful voice that filled the entire throne room. "Just thinking about something. What about you so interested in the at viewing pool. You're not cheating on our dear sister again are you?" I looked at him his blond hair was slick back as the stubble on his chin had grown out.

He wasn't dressed in one of his usual pin trips suits. Instead, he was wearing a pair of jeans and a light gray tee-shirt. He must have been planning on doing something else today.

"Looking at one of my half-bloods, I am going to see her today. We are going to see a ballgame in New York." I nodded my head slightly before walking over to him.

When Iai tired to see what he was really doing her turned to me this wide smile on his face causing the image of the viewing pool to disappear. He was definitely hiding something from me and I didn't like the way he was smiling at me.

"There is something that you need?" I looked at him with his sparkling blue eyes looking intently at me, it was also like he was trying to find something in my face. I smiled lightly and looked down at my feet for a moment before looking at Zeus' hands They weren't brushed so he couldn't have hit Deuce.

We heal quickly but there would still be some kind of scratch on his body. "Nothing really, it's just that Deuce and I were talking and he said that you were saying some unsavory things about him and we'll that you beat him. I hope that it just a misunderstand right little brother.

My son comes first and you need to remember that" I looked at him and there was this twitch in the corner of his eyes. I listened to his heartbeat as he spoke.

"I would never do that to my own nephew we don't see eye to shades with almost everything but I would never lay a hand on him. Its under ing of a god even if he is a monster."

I listened to his heartbeat and I heard the upticks in it as he spoke each lying word, so Deuce was right but if he was right about this. Does that mean that he was right 10 years ago? I feel a shudder go down my spine as I smiled politely at him.

I had to make sure that he didn't know that I knew that he was lying. "What it is worth brother I told that boy that there was no way that you could do that. This is the same lie from 10 years ago he is such a disappointment. Enjoy your day with your daughter."

I watched him give me this sly grin and it made my blood boil the lying sack of shit deserve nothing less than death for putting his filthy hands on my son. My anger coursed through my veins on my lips moved on their own. "Zeus one thing, if I find out that you laid even a finger on my boy. All the gods on Olympus combined can't save you."

I watched as he nodded his head and disappeared from sight. I let out a large sigh and snarled. "What the hell is really going on here."

"Do you really want to know." I looked up to see that the hearth was talking to me as Hestia appeared from the hearth. This warm smile plastered on her pale and sweet face. What the hades could she knew about any of this.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Athens

Deuce POV

He was such a liar he didn't believe a damn thing about it I had just told him and him talking to Zeus would only make thing worse I would be one dead manster. I shook my heads as my snakes hissed in my ears.

I pulled my shirt over my torso and slid my shoes on before walking over to the door. "Shade duh" I hit my forehead gently with the palm of my hand as I walked back over to my bedside table and grabbed my sheds. This was going to be a long day I might as well enjoy it.

I walked down the hallway but started to stop when I heard the sound of laughter. No one laughs this early in the morning, the gods were not morning people if you know what I mean.

I walked into the kitchen to see that my aunt Hera was cooking food while the ghouls and Claud laughed at something that she had said.

"There he is." I looked at my aunt her warm and inviting smile brightly on her face as the ghouls smiled wide at me. When I look over to Clawd raising my eyebrows he smirked. At that moment I knew that she was telling embarrassing stories from when I was a kid.

"Sit Deuce eat with us. You are going to need a lot of energy for our sightseeing tour today." I looked at Cleo as she seems so happy and I wouldn't bring them down on their vacation, so I smile and nodded my head.

As we ate there was a friendly conversation, the ghouls were talking about what kind of cute dress they could get from the cities down below the heavens. I just ate my food and listen, I didn't know the first thing about ghouls fashion and I don't think that even if I did that I would admit it. It's not cool.

"Deuce dear what city are you're going to take them to." I looked up to see this questioning glare from my aunt. Her golden eyes seeing past my shades. "I don't know maybe Sparta." I looked at her as this smile broke out on her face but there was something tense about it.

"That could be a good place to go." I knew she was agreeing with me but there was about the sound in her voice that told me it had a double meaning like she didn't want me to take them to that city. "Deuce we wanted to go to Athens."

I could hear the cheery voice of Frankie, but I could only feel shivers going down my spine I didn't want to go there. Athenian was probably there and I was trying to avoid her at all cost. I looked at Frankie her eyes sparkling as her smile gleamed as the lights hit it. "Yeah it sounds so clawsome we read up on it on the plane."

I look at Dracula and it was so hard to say no to her, she was always so happy and peppy and if you said the wrong thing then she would have started to cry. I shook my head sadly there was no way that I could say no to them I would look like the bad guy. "Sure, I will go round up the Pegasus you finish eating."

Before they could even say a word, I ran out of the room and put into the fresh open air. Athens! What was so great about that stupid place it might have been better if they picked my father as their patron god, but they chose her and that stupid olive tree.

I growled under my breath and curse in greek before I place both my fingers to my lips and blowing hard as an ear preceding sound rang out. "Hey boss what's up." I looked up to see Etilius his black wings shining in the sunlight.

As he hove clopped on the ground I could hear him neighing as his large blue eyes stared at me. "I need you to summon up a few more pegasuses for my friend" I heard him neigh like he was aggregated as his hooved dug at the ground unearthing the dirt beneath the golden grass.

"Are you out of your mind boss, they are monster and we are creatures of the heaven. Your brother would not approve of this."

Of course, he had to go their big brother Pegasus who could forget about him, it so awkward having to explain it to people that my older brothers were is made from gold and the other one was a flying horse and the father of all Pegasus.

I sighed and patted his muscle as he began to get neigh when I didn't say a thing. His fur was soft and smooth, it glittered in the sunlight making the white look pure and radiant. "Let's not bring big brother into this, please

Etilius can you do this for me I will give you sugar cubes later and anything else that you want." I smiled at the excited enough that escaped his lips as he flapped his wing like he was excited. "You have me sold boss, anything for you."

I watched him fly off to go get the other pegasus. That took a lot of work then I thought. I put my hands in my packer and sighed as my snakes hissed. Someone must have been coming up behind me.

"So, you can't talk to the horse. Huh?" I looked behind me to see that Clawd was looking at me this envy in his eyes, but I don't know what there was to be jealous about. He sat down and smile at me as he looked over to the bright blue sky off in the distance.

"Must be cool to have a god for a dad. Living in a palace like this during the summer." I laughed that had to be the dumbest thing that I ever hear living it sucked most of the time and I didn't even stay here during the summer.

"What? Did I say something funny?" I shook my head no and looked to see that there were emerging figures flying towards the edge of the Olympus border."It's not always creeperific, not to mention that I spend my summer in my father's underwater palace not here on Olympus. His palace is far better than this and bigger. But let's keep that between the two of us."

I watched him nod his head as I heard the sound of high heels hitting the grass as I tureen around to see that ghouls were walking over to us. Each one had this wide dazzling smile on all their face as I looked at them. I could see that sparkle in their eyes that I am sure was coming from seeing the pegasus. I smiled and looked at each of them for a moment before hopping on the back of Estelius.

I grabbed Cleo hand pulling her up on his back. "So why is it that we have to take the Pegasus, I mean don't get me wrong they are clawsome but isn't there another way of getting down." I looked at Clwyd, you could tell that he was scared to get back on one of the horses "Not unless you are an immortal being or you can fly." I looked at him as he let out this exhausted sighed.

As we walked through the city of Athens crowd of both monster and people kept staring at us this confused look on their face as they looked at us. "Deuce what are looking at." I looked at Cleo who had asked the question her voice seemed slightly hearted but there was something about it that made me worry.

"I have no clue what they were staring at us for." Of course, they all knew even the satyrs knew about the legend of the gorgons, and what happened the last time one of us stepped foot in the city of the snobs.

We became the gorgons in this stupid palace. I shook my head's slowly whipping that thought out of my mind. As long as we didn't run into her then we would be fine. Of course, that would involve me having good luck.

"Hey, let heads to the parathion that is the last place on my list." I turned to look at Clawdeen she seemed excited about the Parthenon. I do know why I have been there and I can tell you it ain't that great. I sighed heavily and turned to look at them as we slowly made our way up the temple. I was slowly dragging my feet against the cobblestone I knew that the moment that I step foot in that temple bad shit would happen.

As we spotted I could see large Greek columns made from ivory. They shined bright in the sunlight as I look at them, all their face frozen in excitement. As they took each step I stood there hoping that I wouldn't have to walk in with them, but I felt Cleo tugging onto my arms pulling me into the temple.

When I stepped my foot on the cold hard ground, I got this shiver go down my spine and I get this feeling like someone one was walking over my grave. I let out this sigh as I turned to see a large crack of light energy, the decrypted temple became brand once ruined pride of Athena was a shining and back to normal.

I could see the fisher where my father had created the salted water spring. When the energy dispersed there stood a woman, with honey blonde hair and deep gray eyes as. She was dressed in a flowing chiton with a golden breastplate over it. She smiled uneasily as she looked at me. "Hello, cousin." Great.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Oh My Ra!

Cleo POV

I watched a woman with no sense of fashion appear out of nowhere, that golden armor so didn't go with that soft flowing dress. What did Deuce call that thing a chiton I think. I sighed and turned to look at Deuce.

He seemed like he was nervous, his snakes were hissing wildly and like an animal. I grabbed him by the arm and looped mine with, his skin was clammy, and he looked like he was paling. But as I turned to look at her, she had this amused smile on her face. Which formed into a sneer to form on his face as he looked at her.

"Hello, cousin." I looked at Deuce as his snakes quite down for a moment as there focused eyes her. But Deuce didn't say a thing he just snarled as he jerked his head violently towards the exit.

"We were just leaving don't mind us." I stomped my foot in the gourd there was no way that he was going to ruin this for us and I growled wildly.

"There is no way in Ra that we are going to leave, we just got here, and I wanted to take pictures and stuff. No way Deuce we are not leaving." I knew that my voice sounded demanding because I could see the surprise and aggravated look on the woman's face.

She raised her eyes to browse as folder her arms and walked over to me, she made it seem like she owns this place.

"Of course, enjoy the Pantheon but not with him. He will leave." Who did she think that she is, I will destroy her before I will ruin this moment with my man and I refuse to let these people ruin it.

"If my man wants to be here with me then he will. We are going to take selfies and enjoy the sights and you aren't going to ruin a damn thing on our Ghouls day out."

I push her out of the way and dragged Deuce along with me. I could see him shudder like I had just done something wrong. But the women disappeared from our sight and he calmed down.

We were walking through the malls it had been hours after the Parthenon stuff and Deuce seem more relaxed and it forced a smile on my face.

As we walked down the hallway of the mall I wanted to get him a gift, but I didn't want him to know that I was getting him a gift. I looked at Deuce he was talking to some girl at the store counter in Greek. I tapped his shoulder lightly and looked intently at him.

He smiled at me and kissed my temples. "I'll be right back babe." He groaned at me, but he smiled. "Just remember that people here mostly speak Greek so use your Icoffins to translate." I nodded my head and smiled he was so sweet.

I walked away from the store until I saw what I was searching for, there was Clawd looking at one of the souvenir display he wanted to get something for his family. I ran over to him and that wasn't easy in heels let me tell you. I gave him one of my famous deserves smirks as he got this puppy dog expression going on.

"What do you want this time Cleo." I didn't like the way that he made it sound. Like I was always asking him for something. "I need your help tomorrow is Deuce birthday and I wanted to get him the perfect gift." I looked at him and his ear perked up when he found out that it wasn't something for me.

"Alright, then I am all yours what were you thinking about." I shrugged at shoulders and started to walk to the store with Clawd following after me. As we walked down the hallway I could feel Clawds eyes on I ignored him, I was going to keep walking when Clawd gripped my shoulder pulling me to a stop. "Here this is the place."

When I look up from his cute furry face and golden eyes I turned to see that there a shop with a board on the top of the door that said something in strange greek letters. I walked inside and I could understand why Clawed stopped me, it was an extreme sports shops and know all I had to do is figure out which board to get him.

I looked at one of the walls that were litter with skis boards and next to it a wall litter with different shapes and sizes of surfboards. I could hear rock music playing in the background this is the perfect, especially for Deuce. "What should we go with. A skateboard" I looked at Clawd and he smiled

"I would say the skate…" Before he could finish I was drawn to a black surfboard with a neon green cobra with its fangs bared and a red forked to hissing. It was perfect I just hope they he knew how to surf. I grabbed the board and placed it on the countertop.

"How are you going to hid that until tomorrow?" That was a good question how the hell was I going to get this back to the palace without Deuce seeing."That is a great question." I placed the bored done for a moment holding onto the handles of the surfboard cover. I smiled wide and ran my hand along the bored. He was going to love it.

"I'll take it back to the palace for you." I turned around to see that Poseidon was standing there his bright green eyes filled with joy. I wasn't too sure but Deuce told me that his dad was going to talk to Zeus. So I guess that he had the best interest in his heart.

"Here. Thank you so much can you could you put it in my room I wanted to surprise him tomorrow." He nodded his head this wide grin on his face as he took the bored and disappeared without a trace.

By the time that I and Clawd walked back to the food court where I agreed to meet up the other, they were already eating. Which was so rude they could have waited for us.

Deuce stood up this bright smile on his face as he walked up to me wrapping his arms around my waist. He tipped his head downed kissing me sweetly on the lips.

He kissed me gently and his breath tasted of a strawberry smoothie. When he pulled away there was this smile on his face that didn't look like it was falling from his lips ever again. "I order your favorite."

When I look down at one of the empty seats was a steaming plate of casketdillas and a croak a cola. I smiled at him, I pulled him into a small kiss and sat down tearing into my food the gooey cheese filling my mouth.

It was warm, and really hit the spot and when I looked up at Deuce he was smiling at me as Draculaura talked his ear off and Clawd laughed his ass off. The rest of lunch went by perfect I didn't think that this could get any better. By the time that we left the mall, the sun was starting to fade off slowly in the distance.

As we flew back to the palace I smiled resting my head on the back of Deuce shoulder taking in deep steady breaths of his colgan. It was perfect the setting sun lighting up the bright sky a gorgeous light pink it was like something out of a fairy tale.

When we landed me, and Deuce took a walk around Olympus while the others were at the palace. I could hear the sound of this sweet and peaceful melody but I couldn't tell where it was coming from. "One of Apollo's muses playing the harp. Clawsome isn't it."

His voice seemed so at peace, his voice was amazing in this silver moonlight streaming down on him. I wrapped my arm around him and smiled "This is heaven" I hear this amused laugh escape his lips. "Well yeah, that is what Olympus is."

I frown but he only laughed more and he pulled me into this garden, the thick black gate slamming shut behind us. It was amazing there were so many bright colorful flowers that I had never seen before. The smell of dew and pollen was in the air giving it this wonderful sweet smell. As we sat so I stared at the moon it was so big and I had never been so close to it before.

"Hey, Deuce." I heard him mumble in response as I felt a shiver slip down my spine. But Deuce just wrapped his arm around my shoulders and stared at the moon before taking his eyes away from it to stare at me.

As we made eyes contact I could feel my phone going off and I knew why. "Happy 16 birthdays baby." I kissed him as this smile formed on his face. This truly was the perfect day.


	13. chapter 13

Chapter 13 Happy Birthday!

Deuce POV

This couldn't have been more perfect, the scenery was amazing true, but it was nothing compared to the ghoul sitting beside me. There was nothing more beautiful in the world than her, this truly is the perfect start to my birthday. I let out a laugh as I laid back in the flower bed taking Cleo with me.

She collapsed on my chest resting her ear over my heart as she let out this content sigh. I took in the smell of her perfume it was amazing. "Hey Cleo, I love you, this was perfect way to kick off my party an Egyptian princess you are a goddess to me." I could hear her breath hitched as she stilled in my arms. I wrapped my arms across her waist holding her in place so that she let this sigh.

I heard her giggle as I pulled her close kissing her behind the ear, before moving down to her neck and then trailing a kiss down to her collar bone. I could hear her laughing stop as she tried to stifle a moan.

I could feel her skin lightening up underneath my touch. "Deuce" I heard her suck a deep breath in as I started to trail kiss down her chest. I could feel her body shake and quake under my touch. I was about to pull her shirt off when I heard a someone clear their throat. I looked up I could see that a man with golden hair and sterling blue staring at was Zeus just great.

I heard Cleo let out this shrink as he looked at her, she seemed almost horrified as she stood up and stared at him. "What a perv! What do you think that you are doing here?" I look at her she didn't know what she was getting herself I did and he wouldn't hold back against her and if he laid his hand on my ghoul. All the gods combined wouldn't be able to save him.

"Cleo you should head back to the palace and get some rest. Me and Zeus are just going to talk for a little bit. Go! I can handle this." She looked a little unsure on whether it was a good idea to leave me alone with him.

But I wasn't going to let him keep pushing me around. I walked over to Cleo wrapping my hand in her, her warmth spreading ever to me. "Go I will stone wall the guy if there is a problem." She nodded her head a little before running off to the palace.

I snarled at him as Cleo was out of view "What the hell do you want, my father told me that he made it clear that you are not to lay a hand on me and even if he didn't. He wanted me here and there is no way in hell that I am going to let you ruin my birthday, so you can shove it."

I watched Zeus blond eyebrow twitch nervously as his smug smile that was plastered on his face was replaced with a sneer that almost seemed animalistic. "Who do you think that you are talking to." I watched as there was this bright flash right before an electric current ran down my shoulders.

I felt it get numb as he grabbed his bolt and stalked over to me, I twitch my right arm and I could feel the muses in my arm going numb I wouldn't be able to move. That fucking pussy. As he staked closely I could see the way that the comers of his mouth twitch as he started to smile.

"I warned you that I would kill you. I wouldn't want to be made a lier." I snarled my lips curling back over my teeth as my snakes hissed loudly. I felt my arm starting to move as angry energy filled my body with strength. I reached my hand to me to my shades. "Fuck you" I ripped my shades off releasing my stone stare, I watched as the stone encased his entire body.

I walker over to him poking his body as his eyes shifted to look at me this anger forming in his eyes, "Don't worry it should wear off in like a week maybe. I don't know I'm not that good with my powers. Later"

I watched him for another before pushing him, as I walked away I could hear the sound of his stone body hitting the had to be the best day of my life, I had him out of my hair for a little while.

As I walked back to palace the cold air whipped away the sweat that was drenching my skin. I was truly content when I let out a sigh I could smell lilacs wafting into my nose. "Pretty late for you to be walking around isn't should be in bed young man." I knew the demanding yet amused tone.

As I turned to look at my father both worry and excitement filled my heart as I noticed his eyes were lit up with joy. I don't even think that he is made that I'm out past my curfew. "Happy birthday kid."

I smiled and watched him catch up to me before slowly walking and shoving his hands in his pocket. Just content to listen to our feet hitting the sidewalk. "I was going to wait to give you your gift later. But since you are already awake there is no point in waiting."

I looked over to see my father hand me something. It was a slim blue box. When I opened it, there was a thick neon green box looking thing.

I twisted it in my index finger but there wasn't anything special about it but there was this button on the edge of the green disk. "Push the button" I hear my father amused voice to my right.

I stopped walking and hit the green button and there was this computerized noise as the disk started to get extended until it was too heavy for me to hold and fell to the ground. I watched as it extends into a survived except this one was floating. It wasn't even touching the ground, this was so cool, so wicked I didn't even know what to say.

"I asked Heptapus to make it for you, I know how much you love extreme sports, so I had him make it special for you. One of a kind."I didn't know what to say I lifted the bore up and it shifted back into the small disk that my father had given to me.

"Oh, and there is this." He hands me a green trident type pendant. "Both can attach to your chain necklace so when you need to yank it off of your chain and it forms it a full-size trident or hoverboard.t time you got your own trident."

I couldn't help but smile for the rest of he walk home this all meant a lot to me, I was really only one who uses there powers. Being regarded by him as something other than bastard means a lot to me. I smile wide as we finally made it back to the palace. I standing in front of my room and I couldn't help my large goofy grin that was forming on my face. "Thanks, dad"

I pulled him into a hug this was the really a great birthday who would have thought that it would go this well.I knew that I shocked him because he didn't react to me hugging him, he simple stood there too shocked to move. "Love you da."But as we continued to walk there is this one hurting thought that had been eating at me all day.

"Dad what did you say to Zeus that made him so edgy and arty?" My father looked down at me with confusion and skepticism in his eyes as his eyebrows slipped down. "What do you mean? When did you run into Zeus?" His voice seemed worried and anxious like he worried about my safety around Zeus.

Could that mean that he actually believed that Zeus hit me, I let out low sigh "Well he uh…." I looked down at my feet no matter the joy that I felt I was worried that the moment I told him about the garden that he would yell and say that I'm lying again. "You ran into him and he comforts you. Try to hurt you?"

His edgy voice I hook me from my thoughts as he let out this low meaning growl but for once it wasn't directed towards me. 'I told him that if I found out that it is him that laid his hands on you that there wouldn't be enough gods in Olympus to save him. Then Hestia showed up and told me the truth that is all she wrote."

I grinned madly before pulling my dad into this bone-crushing hug before pulling away. Just hearing that is better than any gift that he could give me. "I love you so much and I'm sorry that I never believed you. So no would you please be a good son and go to bed." I laughed as a few tears started to form behind my glass. Before I could embarrass myself I ran into my bed and collapsed.

"Hey Deuce, get up we are going into being late." I open my eyes to see that Cleo was sitting on my bed with this sly smile on her face. "Wait for crap my glass Cleo look away." I slammed my eyes closed I was such an idiot why did I keep doing stupid stuff like that. "Calm down Deuce I had my eyes close you are all good, now put your glasses on silly so that we can get going."

I watched her, her purples massacre seeming to stand out more. I grabbed my shades and put them on, "You are safe to open your eyes down babe." I watched her open her eyes as I tucked both my arms behind my head interlacing my fingers together. When her gaze met mine, I could tell she was happy to see me, there was this bright light in her eyes.

She smiled wide at me before crawling further into the bed and resting her hands on either side of my body pulling close to me. "Are you going to finish what you started last night." I looked at Cleo and smile wide at her

"Was this why you woke me up for, so we could finish our fun from last night." She laughed at me but there was something in the way she smiled that told me, I had hit the nail on the head.

I grabbed her by the waist pulling her under me as I kissed her neck then her collarbone. My breath tingled against her skin as she let out this giggle that turned into a full-blown laugh. I was on the verge of asking her if she had locked the door when she pushed my head down. I smile and did as I was told you don't say no to a De Nile.

After about two hours I looked at Cleo her frail form laying under the thin sheet of my black comforter that was covering us. I know that as long as I have to look at her rocking body I would lose what was left of my impulse control. "That was great, was that my gift because if so that was mind-blowing."

I could hear this giggle escaped her lips as her shoulders started to shudders. When she was about to say something the door opened and I let too this groan great now this was happening. But who ever had opened the door slammed it shut. When I tipped my head down I thought that they would be gone but there was my aunt this frown on her face as she shifted her vision to Cleo. But I could see the edge of her mouth twitching like she is trying not to smile. "Cleo could you be a dear and leave so I can talk to me nephew."

Her voice was pleasant which isn't what you would expect from a pissed off family member if you know what I mean. But Cleo didn't put up a fuss which wasn't like her either I guess she wanted this to be the best day for me.

So, she quickly got dress and ran out of the room, but I could see this smirk on her face as she slowly closed the door. I started to get dress and she simply turns around folding her arms as she stared at the door. As I was getting dressed I could have sworn that I headed her humming happy birthday. I walked to my bathroom brushing my teeth and when I went to walk out there was my aunt this sweet smile on her face.

"So, you love her." I smiled and nodded my head she was my ghoul and there was no one better. I could see this bright beaming smile forming on her face and I knew that I had a goofy idiot grin on my face

"Good then I'm not mad but I want to make sure that you aren't a womanizer like your father." I smiled at her playful tone before she looped her arm in mine yanking me back to my bed that she made.

I shook my head, she couldn't resist the urge to clean a room if it seemed untidy to her. "So, before the big party, I wanted to talk about how there is a brand new Zeus statue in the garden. Your aunt Demeter could see everything that happened in the fields or gardens."

I smiled weakly and nodded my head looks towards the door. "I don't know what dad said to him, but it really got under Zeus skin he wanted me out of there. But I stopped him at the last moment it's no big deal. Someone has to stonewall him right?"

She laughed and nodded her head her chocolate brown hair flowing to down her lower back as she pulled something off the bed and handed it to me. "I knew that you father gave you your gift early, so I wanted to give you mine before you get swept up with your friend and your tool call to fangout with your aunt. "

I laughed at her, she was the only reason that my time here is so much more bearable. She always looked out of me and it was great. I smiled before taking a neatly wrapped neon green box.

It was about medium size and it sat in my lap it felt a bit heavy and I smile I wonder what the hell could it have been. I peeled away the wrapping paper before taking off the lid and was hit with the smell of brand new politics. When I looked inside there were a who bunch of different CDs in them.

"I know that all the kid now days are using their coffin to store their music' theses CDs are all signed by the band. I asked your dad about all your favorite bands and I went to each band told them I would get them into olmypus if they signed them for me." She chuckled lightly and I couldn't help but smile wide she was the best.

"Plus, while you were sleeping I had Cleo steal me your Icoffin and upload every song from those CDs onto your phones so happy birthday kid." I smile wide and pulled her into a hug that she chucked at and wrapped her arms round my lower back.

"Thanks, you're the best aunt ever and I would never be too cool to hang out why you. I'm the lucky one." I hear her gasp, but she pulled out the hug and while whipping a lone tear from her eye.

"Alight well get going Cleo and the restful the ghouls are waiting for you in the kitchen." I nodded my head and place my box neatly on the end table are running out of the room and worn the hall. "I wonder where they wanted to go sightseeing today.

When I got into the kitchen Clawd was scarfing down a whole plate of sausage, I smiled at him before looking at Dracula talking to could she ignore that, next to her Clawdeen was shaking her head sadly while Frankie and Cleo just laughed. "Hey, guys." Clawd snapped his head up with this side smile on his face as he ran over to me. He slapped me on the back.

"Hey, dude what's up, happy birthday man." I smiled wide and nod my head as the ghouls echoed it. "Thanks, dudes, now where do you guys want to ."

I turned to look at them as Cleo walked over to me interlacing her fingers with mine. "We wanted to walk around Olympus today come on." Before I could argue they dragged me out of the palace.

We had been walking for like 5 minutes and there was no one on the street it is completely empty which wants usual. I don't think that this was the best to be here right now, there was something I was just about to tell them that we sound head back down to earth when I was pulled to a stop.

When I looked up from my thought I noticed that we were standing on a beach. This wide smiled was put on my face as I noticed the large groups of people and grills going off in the background. Music's was playing light and soft and the sound of the waves crashed against the shore. "Happy birthday." When I turned around there was a large number of my family members along with some news and other magical creatures. I smiled wide as they all gave me a huge and want about the party.

I was sitting in the sand with Cleo when I looked at a killer wave I would kill to go for a surf I sally don't get to until spring and there was spring but there was no bored. "Deuce I still a gift to give to you."

I smiled wide at her I thought her gift was the mind-blowing sex what else could there be. She stood up slowly walked off when she came back I was awestruck there weren't any words that came with that but wow. In her hand was a neon green surfboard with a cobra on it that looked just like the ones that were on my head. She really was something else I walk over to her and pulled her into a deep kiss.

When I pulled away, we were both breathless. "This is the most percent gift ever, I need a new bored thanks, babe." She looked at me awestruck, not able to form a word I guess my kiss stole her vocabulary away. I smiled wide before running off into another ocean. Time to catch some waves.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Can We Talk

Poseidon POV

I watched Deuce surfing and I had to admit that it forced a smile to form on my face. I hadn't seen him smile this hard in a while, by the time that he resurfaced his shades were floating the surf.

I chuckled as I walked into the water reaching down to grabbed them, gently rubbing the water off them before walking over to Deuce. The waves lapping gently against my ankles. "Here kid"

I handed him his shades gentling putting them in his open palm as I looked at his saltwater covered face while he took the glass out of my hand and put them back on. The sun-beaten against the both of us as he secured his glasses.

"Dad stop staring it weirding me out." I laughed at him how in hades was me looking at my son's face weird. His voice seemed o light-hearted and instead of his usual sullen get away from me attitude. I suppose now that Zeus is no longer looking over his head and I realized how wrong I was. Now things seemed to get normal.

I shook my head slightly and staring at him intently as he was so different from the last time that I saw him. But in a good way, he was more open to spending time with me and not harping on the pasted as much. It was also like I was talking to a different manster. "Dad you are doing it again could you stop its kind of embarrassing."

I let out a laugh and grabbed his right hand pulling him up out of the waves before sighing. "Sure Deucey whatever you want." He let out a groan at the nickname his mother had given to him as a child. But there was this smile on his face. "Thanks, dad"

I could hear the joy in his voice as he rolled his neck out I guess that wipe out was pretty rough, but I could see the joy hidden in his eyes behind those shades. "Are you having fun kid." I look at him as this wide dazzling smile looked at back at me.

"Yeah, dad were you the one that planed this." I knew that he loved the beach and I know how much he loves extreme sports, so I figure that if I put them together then he wouldn't have anything to complain about. I wanted one day with my boy.

"Yeah, of course, Deuce this is the first birthday we have spent together in 10 years I wanted to make it big for my little boy. So anything you want you can have it, even if it is just a party on the beach with your ghouls" He laughed before pulling me into a hug.

"Thanks, dad this is perfect really I couldn't think of anything that is better than this." Before I could say a word, he ran off to gods nowhere, I just shook my head as this grin started to form on my face. I was about to go talk to my sister about this whole Zeus thing when I heard this beeping sound.

I knew that it was my phone but everyone that would want to talk to me is at this party so who could it have been. I walked out of the party and over to the sidewalk when I was far from the party I pulled my phone out of my pocket and notice that I had a missed called from Medusa.

I sighed so myself before clicking her name and hearing the phone ring in my ear before she finally picked up. "Why didn't you answer the first time that I called you?" I let out this groan there is another woman that is yelling at me before I even knew what I did wrong. "Maddy would you chill, I was talking to Deuce, you know our son.

I didn't go in to be rude and answer the phones it's his birthday which means that I spend time with him. I want to give him my undivided attention. That's what you wanted right?" I looked at the ocean waves as the deep ocean waves lapped against the shore. I could even see the sea foam from here it was all so perfect. I loved it on this beach this was the place where I met Maddy at.

"I get that, but he is my son to and I wanted to see him, and you and I can't do that if you don't answer the phone." I laughed a little as I hear the pouty voice on the other line. "Well, I can't speak for Deuce. Who is dancing with his ghoul, but I would love to see you." I hear her giggle for a little while before she finally snored loudly.

"Wait what about his ghoul, why the fuck is she their Poseidon, we agree she wasn't to come on the bonding remembers" I chuckled a little bit she was overreacting I mean Cleo was a very sweet girl.

"I'll meet you at the shore of the Aegean sea." I smiled as I hear her suck in a deep breath. "I'll be there in 5 minutes." I laugh a little bit when I heard how excited she was at the prospect of meeting me. I laughed once more before turning to look at Deuce he seemed caught up with Cleo.

I decided that it would be best to let him hang out with his ghoul while I spent some time catching up with his mother. I walked off Olympus flying down to the Aegean sea, it was as beautiful as ever. But it was the figure standing on the shore that really was breathtaking. I took in the slender form of the women that I once madly in love with and probably still are.

I watched her long snakes hiss as they flowed past her shoulder and down her back. Maddy's bright blue eyes hiding behind thin glasses. I knew that she hated hiding those eyes, they were breathtaking, they are more amazing than any of the seas. They were her own form of special blue. They had a way of holding you there and, making it impossible to look away.

As I descend I walked into the surf I took in Maddy slim figure. My eyes drift to her snug jeans which were perfect for showing her amazing leg my eyes traveled upward to her hourglass figure that was fitted with a tight v-neck that showed off the scales on her arm, but she was breathtaking no matter what Athena did. I would still be head over heels for her a thousand times over again. As I made it to the to the shore my feet enveloped in the cool sand.

I wrapped a hand around her waist and I don't know what came over me, but I pulled her close to my chest until her lips met mine.

I felt her hastate at first but her lips part as she pushed her tongue down my throat. I laughed at her insanity before fighting her for dominance. I felt my hands reaching towards her butt cupping her as she jumped up wrapping her legs around my waist to say in place.

I smiled to myself before moving my hands to take off her shirt, but she stopped me, when I looked at her there was something in her eyes that told me that she didn't want to continue. "What about your wife you know that one that hates my…our son?" I frowned a little she just had to bring that woman up. I shook my head I figured that Deuce would have told her about it when he found out.

"Chill babe, I decided that I loved Deuce more then I would ever love that bitch, hence why as of today we are officially divorced. I don't want to say saying brace today was Deuces birthday after all." I hear her giggle before she gripped the napes of my neck pulling my head in close, kissing my lips, her tongue fighting with mine before she pulled away. She jabbed her finger at my chest and snarled.

"Don't think that this makes up for what you did, you shouldn't have let Deuce bring his friend this was about fixing your issues not having his friend around." I shook my head and smiled wide.

"Babe would out chill its not a big deal if anything they help with my relationship with Deuce. So that being said can we get back to having sex." She giggled and nodded her head as I laid her down on the sand hopefully they didn't miss me too much because I was about to be busy for a couple of hours.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 A Perfect Way to End the Day

Deuce POV

I don't know where my father had gone but I was so caught up in the party that I didn't mind much, the last that I saw him he was on the phone. I guess that I shouldn't be surprised by that but it did let me down a little bit.

I walked over to Cleo pulling her into my grasp as we started to walk clown the ocean. Our feet melding into the sands, the sand squish through my toes it was amazing. I could hear the music starting to disappearing.

I felt my heart swell as I looked at Cleo, her black hair and golden strands pushed to the side. There was something about her flawless face and bright smile that had this allure to it. I could never look eyes her beauty always held me in place.

"Babe I love you and the gift you gave me these past two years have been the best of my life, I don't know where I would be if not for you, I doubt that my life would be as great as it is." I smiled at her before shifting my head to look at the ocean, the deep blue water was breathtaking as the sun shined down on it. Forcing the water to glimmer.

I looked at Cleo intently at me I could see the emotions that flooded her eyes, I could see tears streaming down her face. But I could tell she was just moved by my word. Which would be a good thing but I hated seeing her cry. I pulled her into a kiss our lips melting together it was something that I couldn't explain. Almost like our bodies were on fire.

When I pulled away I could hear her breath hitching in her throat as my kiss stole her breath away, but this was just the being. I pulled her along as I walked into the ocean. Letting the ocean water as the sun beat sharply against my skin.

As we walked further into the ocean I could hear Cleo oohing and awing at the sights. As we got further into the water my divine abilities took control. Bending and moving the water to my will.

A small bubble of water formed around us, allowing our feet to hit the sand on the ocean floor. Without all the pressure bearing down on us. Or the lack of oxygen to suffocate us, we were in a perfectly conceited bubble with animals and bright colored fish swimming passed and around us. There were whale and sharks swimming over us as we got further into the ocean.

"Oh, my Ra this is amazing Deuce. You didn't have to do this. Wait how is this even possible." I smiled at her as a blue light cascaded over my face and her. The sun beating down into the water giving it this cool and calm feel in the air.

When I looked ahead I knew exactly where we were going. Off in the distance as a colorful reef just off the north coast of the beach. I was planning on taking Cloe there as a thank you for being with her.

I continued to pull her along wrapping my arm around her shoulders pulling her close before placing a kiss on her temple. I could feel her leaning into my touch as she looked into my eyes.

"I'm the son of Prison I do have his powers you know, I can breathe underwater, control water and the creatures that live in the sea. What can I say, I'm both a monster and half god? Now, I have to give you a gift." She giggled and smiled wide at the thought of getting a gift.

"Who would have thought that my monster was a to mention you even got me a gift when it's your birthday. You truly are perfect Deucey." I smile and wake further into the ocean until I spotted the coral reef.

The bright pink and red and blue corals decorating the sea floor as fish darted in and out of the coral reefs. The eelgrass was a bright green flowing back and forth in the ocean currents as clownfish darted through them. I could hear this sharp intake of breath as I look at Cleo, her blue eyes were wide with excitement.

I think that she was happiest when a clown fish swam up to the bubble and thought that he could make it to the other side of the water but couldn't. He dropped right in front of our feet gasping for her. I lifted him up and thought him back into the other side of the water before it was too late.

"Deuce this is amazing no this is beastly, I couldn't think of anything more perfect." I smiled at her I loved to prove her wrong same times. "That's a lie I can think of one major thing that is more beautiful and perfect than this reef she is standing right next to me."

As we made it back to the room I looked at Cleo as she crept into the room and started to stirp first her shoes and then her tight teal blue dress. It was just as breathtaking as she stood naked in front of me. She was wearing nothing but a lace thong and a black matching lace bra. She looked like a present gifted to me by the gods I couldn't think of anything else I wanted to do more than her.

She lifted her finger and started to curl it as to say come here. I felt my jaw drop as I slammed the door begin me and grabbed her waist. Letting my hands linger there for a moment before cupping her ass. She let out this squeak as a moaned escaped her lips, my name on the edge of her tongue.

I started kissing her neck letting each one of my kisses lead a trail of heat down her body as I finally made my way to her lips kissing her lightly as my hands started to trail up her body. I late my hands land on her boobs.

My hand raking over the soft fabric of her bra, I could hear this large moan escaped her lips as her back arched. Her hips grinding into my dick that was becoming harder with each sexy moan.

"Deuce please I can't take it anymore fuck me now!" I chuckled darkly as I used my right hand to hold the small of her back before unclipping her bra with my left hand. As I laid her down on the bed I drift my hands towers her thong slowly slipping it off causing her to moan out in irritation and pleasure. I could feel the heat and wetness dripping onto my hand and bed as her hands reached frantically at my pants.

I could feel her hands working to unbuttons my pants as this moaned escaped her lips "Deuce no more...I want you to fuck me now." Her voice was raspy from the lust as I felt a chuckle escaped my lips as I kicked off my pants then my boxers till I was hovering over Cleo. Her eyes filled with lust and madness clouding over her vision. I thrust into her causing a scream to escape her lip followed by a strangled cry.

I laughed before thrusting into her. Slow at first but then as the pressure build. She screamed my name as I thrust faster. "Fuck me faster." I hear her scream my name as her walls clenched around me and she came. Her body quacking forms the pleasure as I picked up my pace thrusting harder until I came, and she came for the second time."

I rolled over as not to crush her and as I laid back in my bed the cool sheath enveloping me, whipping off the sweat that had once covered my body. I felt a sting on my back that I knew must be formed Cleo's nails.

I chuckled lightly as looked at Cleo as she was still shaking from the intense waves of pleasure. I gripped her waist pulling her closer as she rested her head on my chest. I could hear this sustained moan escape as I looked at her running my hair through her tangled black and gold hair. "Maybe we should get some rest."

I pulled my blanket up to her shoulder covering her body I don't think that I could control my myself if I had to look at her perfect naked form, she was breathtaking no matter what she did or didn't wear.

As my head lolled to the side I stare bluntly at the clock there was supposed to be some big buffet hall to finish off the party but that wasn't for another couple of hours, I could use a rest.

As I held Cleo in my arms thinking that this was the perfect birthday and it was the one that I spent with my dad it was still hard to believe that was the last thing I thought before drifting off to sleep.

I hear the sound of my doorknob moving but I didn't bother to get up to the sound, I made sure to lock the door before having my second round of wild sex with Cleo. I heard her stir but gently shifted to cradle her in my arms just holding her there before kissing her temple. "it's cool the door is locked, they will leave soon." I diverted back off to sleep at the sound of my own words.

I was woken up but the sound of a shocked gasp almost like there was someone in the room other than me and Cleo. I shook my head sadly and opened my eyes why did she have to make so much noise I was tired.

I grabbed my shades so that I didn't turn her to stone. But when I looked over Celo was asleep. I sighed as I looked toward the door that was swung wide in the frame was my mother her snakes hissing widely and behind her was my father I guess that is where he went to sneak her in onto palace to see me for my birthday.

I let out this sigh as her snakes hissed violently at Cleos sleeping form I knew that she was fuming when her shoulder was shaking from the rage I could see behind her shades and there was a pair of angry blue eyes. Blowing holes in my chest.

"I would like to speak to you." I snarled there was no way that I was getting up but she only hissed as her fork tongue whipped against her fangs. "Now Deuce." I knew that there was no way that I was getting out of this. I looked past her shoulder at seeing that dad was laughing his ass off.

They both walked out of the room long enough for me to get dressed. I thought about a pair of black shorts but I couldn't find my shirt. I shook my head before running over to my collar and grabbing a tank before running out of the room.

When I made it to the hallway I slid the door close before looking at the disputed that lower my mother face. "I can't believe you, one I told you she wasn't supposed to be here let alone you sleeping with her. Your 16 you shouldn't be having sex with anyone let alone that girl. But that behind said it is your birthday and your father is right, there is no point it ruins it.

So I am going to wait till you come home and don't think that we aren't going to be talking about what I just I just wanted to give you, your gift, your dad here was so kind as to pick me up and bring me here." I smiled lightly at her thank the fates that today for some strange reason she is being reasonable.

I watched her hand outreached to me, there was a thin blue case in her hand and my huge smile on her face. I took it gently not wanting to make her change her mind, I opened the box to see there were contacts in them. "I asked Hecate to make them there are kind of like your shades except that they block your Stoney rays. They will last about 1 month or 2 after that you must go back to shades. It was hard getting the ingredients needed just to make one pair. But I figure that you would be excited none the happy birthday Deucey."

She kissed my cheek lightly before walking down the hallway leaving me with my dad. Who had his stupid grin on his face like he had just gotten laid and it made me gag. "Gross." I hear him chuckle as this joy formed on his face.

"Shut up you're the one having sex at the age of 16." He shook his head sadly but there was something it that made it seem like he was amused. "Get ready for the banquet." I nodded my head at him and sighed heavily before walking into the room.

A walked into the bathroom as the cold air swirled around me as I looked into the mirror closing my eyes as I placed the contact in each one of my eyes blink a few times before seeing my emerald green eyes shining they seemed a little less slit.

I am smiled before walking into the room and looked at Cleo her sleeping form curled up into a tight ball as she opened her eyes slowly and look at me. He blue eyes seemed glazed as she turned to look at the door. "Deuce what are you doing."

I watched Cleo snapped her head back and it force a smile on my face, I walked over to Cleo gently lifting her head up holding her gaze for a minute she looked surprised at first but then joyous.

"Your eyes are so amazing I wish you could show them off more often. But how is this even possible." I let out this light chuckled before kissing her lips. "My mom's gift, she had contacts made by the Greek goddess of magic. They will only last a few months, but they are worth it to see you without a filter over my eyes. I wanted to really get a good look at the most beautiful artwork ever."

I hear her giggle as she got out of the bed and started to slip her dress back on when I let out this sigh I was going to have to tell her now before she flipped out. "My mother and father got into the room.

They saw the both of us together, they said that they weren't going to bring it up since it's my birthday. But once spring break is over there is going to be a world of hurt ahead of us. I just thought that I should let you know." I hear this terrified gasp escape her voice as she turned to look at me this look of fear spread on her face.

"No, that can't be happening I think that I would die from embarrassment. OH, MY RA." I laughed at her before she ran over to me wrapping her arms around my neck. Pulling me deep into a hug before resting her chin on my chest. "Let's go face the music." She giggled and nodded her head before we walked out of the room.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 A Banquet For A Goddess

Cleo POV

I couldn't believe that is his mother had seen my naked form whether there was a sheet on my body or not. I shook my head slightly as I hear a chuckle escape Deuces lips. When I turn to him, his amazing green eyes were staring back at me, his pupils slit like snakes and I love it. I saw the love behind his gaze and this wild smile spread across his face.

God that amazing smile made my knees week. I shoved him against the wall. I hear his back hit it his door with a thug. I let out this low moan into his mouth as his wrapped his arms around my waist.

But he pushed me off him this small smile on his face as he smirked. "Not that I'm not enjoying this, but we have to be at the dinner and I think that the both of us have caused enough trouble."

I was so lotted in his eyes as he spoke to me that I couldn't be mad that he had pushed me away, I smiled at him before nodding my head. I started to walk back down the hallway with Deuce at my side.

The hallway was long and winding it all looked the same to me but I wasn't going to tell Deuce that I didn't know where I was going. So I kept walking till I felt him yank roughly on my arm. I turned to look at Deuce he was standing still and each time that I went to walk he would pull me back.

"Deuce stops that, I don't care if it's your birthday I won't let you keep yanking on me like rag dog." I looked at Deuce and he had this frown on his face as he pointed to a large double door. Was it large enough for a giant to walk they have giants here?

I growled at him as his frown start to get wider on his face as this sad light formed in his eyes. When I got a good look at his eyes I felt bad for snapping at him. He was just so cute and those eyes just made it so much harder for me to be mad at him. "I'm sorry Deucey but you hurt my arm I didn't mean to yell."

He smiled wide like he had planned out that whole thing "It no big deal Cleo but I was just trying to tell you that this was the door to the banquet hall." I watched him sighed as his snake's nodded along with them. His snakes were so cute I pet the top each one of their head before sighing and looking at the door. "Is your mom going to be here. I don't think I could take that embarrassment."

I hear this laugh escape his lips as he pushed the door open and looked at him as he interlaces our fingers together, forcing a current of fire shooting through my body. Oh, my Ra he was set to do dashing and amusing.

As we walked into the room there were large tables all over the room, each one filled to the brim with latest of steaks, fruits, defeat cuts of meats and late plenty of other were even a few traditional Greek dishes that I didn't know the names of, but they must have been important thought because Deuce face was lit up light at the sight of them.

The evening was perfect but the music was a little too loud as it pounded agent my skull causing it to buzz. But the food was delicious and everything about the party was perfect. Aphrodite told me that all the food was made especially for Deuce. After about a few hours of eating a chatting with lady Aphrodite, Deuce sat down and smiled wide and looked at me then Aphrodite.

"Hey, do you mind if I cut in. I know that you are the goddess of all things awesome and hot, but I got to steal the closet ghoul in the world. Not including your u of course." I watched him wink at me boater curling his finger around my wrist and yanking me out of my seat before lady Aphrodite could say a word.

As we moved further onto the dance floor Deuce smiled wide at me. "I justed wanted to say that I lie back there, not even the goddess of love could compare with your beauty, but don't tell her that she gets very vengeful if you knew hast I mean" I giggled at him as my heart swells with love and pride.

A wrapped my arms around his neck nodded as he wrapped his arms around my waist when a slow song started to play. There were tons of people dancing but it felt like we were the only two people in this entire whole world stood still in the face of our love. "I'm the luckiest ghoul on the planet to get to spend such an amazing day with the most amazing manster."

I watch this cocky grin appear on his face as each one of his snakes took a turn kissing my forehead. "Nah because when it comes to luck I am lucky on. You're the perfect ghoul ever, everything you do is the gods gift to both monster and humankind. I love you."

I smiled wide at him, I was trying not to cry because I knew that it would ruin my makeup. I knew that he could be romantic and he did most of the romantic gesture but this one took the cake. I wrapped him up in a kiss holding him there, before pulling away and starting to pulling him out of the hall till we were standing on a terrorist.

The amazing day came with an even better night and the sight of the balcony really pulled it all together. I smiled and turned to Deuce who seems very at ease as he looked intently at the sky. The moon was in full peak as it rains silver light over Deuce skin. His ivory skin seems to glow as the moonlight touched him. "Happy birthday Deucey." I kissed him on the lips his melted into mine. I knew that I didn't want this to end and this was going to be the best spring break.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Last Date of Spring  
Deuce POV

I woke up to the sound of this pounding at the door, is like like knuckles rapping against the thick golden door as it slowly crept open to reveal my father. He green eyes were taking over my tired from before he green gaze met mine.

I wrapped one of my arms over my eyes slamming my head back on pillow. As the sun started to blind me, this heavy exhaustion clung to my limbs. I so didn't want to get out of bed and the tried hissing from my snakes agreed.

"Come on Deuce I let you stay the extra day, you were supposed to be on the plane back to Salem yesterday what the other. Come on." I let out this groan it was all so perfect but now I had to head home, I knew it wasn't going to last.  
I groaned and rolled over to see all my clothes packed, but I didn't pack them which meant that my aunt did it while I was sleeping. I shook my head and looked sadly at the bags for a minute before curling back up into bed and closing my eyes.

"Deuce come on the plane leaves in 3 hours and I have to get you there." I looked intently at my father he had this wide smile on his face. "What are you so happy about?" I slowly crawled out for the bed and into the bathroom.

Looking at my eyes before starting to run my toothbrush against my teeth. The rough bristle of toothbrush station agonist my gums. But I was distracted by the sound of something shifting in room. I knew had to be my father" Simply put I'm heading back with you, I and your mother are going to give it one more go, both your brothers seem happy about it."  
I choked on my toothpaste when he said that, the toothpaste slipping down my throat, causing a slight burn as my coughing got progressively worse. I'm starting to turn a shade of blue forcing my father to run into the room,

I worried expression plastered on his face as he clapped my back roughly till I cough up the toothpaste. Allowing for a large influx of air to enter my lungs as I gulped greedily. As I turned back to look at my father he has this happy wide smile on his face.

"What do you mean you are having another go at it. You can't you have to say here in Greece, dad you just can't." I started to whine, and he laughed at me "Right, sorry but no, come on, let's get you on the plane before Zeus unfreezes and ruin everything."  
I hear the joy in his voice, but it didn't make me feel any better I hadn't thought about, what if I was on the plane and since I stonewalled the god of the skies. He decided that he was going to cause the plane to fall out of the sky. Killing me. I tried to shake that terrifying thought out of my head as we walked through the airport.

I let out this sigh as I started to board the plane, I could feel a twinge of anxiety start to build in my chest as we sat in the coffin seats. With each passing moment, I became a ball of nervous I couldn't take it, my leg started twitching. I heard this moment that made me jump but it was just my father leaning his head angst on the back of the coffin seat.  
"Deucey calms down I got you, if the plan goes down I can just have to pop us out of the plane. So, calm down don't be so hiss-terical you big baby." Easy for him to say he was an immortal and maybe if he didn't call me Deucey like I was still a baby then I would we able to calm down. There was when Cleo said it compared to my parents. They did it as a way of cooking at me. While Cleo did it out of love and support there is a clear distinction. What teenage master do you know that would think being babied is cool.  
I stared at him as the plane started to shake. I let out this light whimper that was accompanied by my snakes hissing at me out of irritation. I frowned up at them, how could they take dad's side on this.

I was so not being a baby, I pissed off Zeus king of the heavens. That's doesn't go unpunished. I could hear my father's light chuckle and he tore me from my thoughts. "I always wonder what it was like for my kids in Zeus realm now I know. Deuce come here." I looked at him staring into his large green eyes as our gazes mixed with concern shine in his eyes.  
I watched him to lift the armrest that separates our two seats as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder gently. This worried looked on his face as I shivered as the plane jerked violently. When I looked out of the window there was this stormy raging outside. As the lightning strike, I could have sworn that I saw something walking on the wing of the plane.

I curled into my father side from fear as I desperately closed my eyes trying to think about me being somewhere else, anywhere else would be more bearable than this flight. But all that came back to my head was Zeus striking this plane down with me on it. The very thought made it impossible to calm down.

Then I remembered what my dad said how the other two idiots were okay with this. "Dad when did you talk to Chrysaor and Pegasus?" I opened one of my eyes to see my father looking at me amused as he reached across of me closing the window so that I couldn't see outside. "The other night when I brought your mother to Olympus, the boys stopped by to say happy birthday to you. But they didn't stick around long enough to actually talk to you."

The way that he said it almost made me think that he was disappointed that they didn't stick around. I rolled my eyes and close them again. Taking a nap was the only way to make it through this horrible plane ride. I snuggled closer to my father's side as I drift in and out of conscious.  
"Thank you for flying with us and have a nice day" I was woken up by the sound of a cheery voice. I opened my eyes slowly to see my father standing up looking at me while grabbing his carry on out of the overhead shortage before shifting to get a better look at me. I looked around, the plane was pretty much empty, we were the last ones.

"Hey, kid you're going to get up or do you need a hand." I heard lighting and my heart crawled in my throat that his calling card. I looked over to my father to see his face was twisted and distorted. He had a hideous grin on his face, a murderous grin and deep blue eyes that had a spark to him. His hair shifted from black to blonde. I was met with the haggard and angry face of my uncle as the air smelled like ozone.

"Did you think that leaving Greece would save you," I yelled as he gripped my shoulder shaking me roughly as he lifted his bolt over his head, the blue energy cracking and shifting madly as he thrust it at me.  
I slammed my eyes only to feel my tried arms that were drenched in sweat as I lifted the cover of the window I saw the storm still raging outside, it sent cold shiver down my spine as I thought maybe it was more than a dream. My heart hammers loudly in my ears as I did my best to collect myself.

When I turned my head I could hear the crack of my neck as my muscle started its stiffness. It forces me to wine I must have fallen asleep the wrong way."Attention all passenger return to your seats we are about to land." I felt this shiver go down my spine as I turned to see that my father wasn't in his seat.

What if this was yet another messed up dream like a dream within a dream. "Hey, Deuce is your okay? You look like you just saw a ghost" I turned to see my father standing next to his seat as he slowly sat down the plan shook violet. It jolted me out my seat.  
I felt my father hand start to move as he scared me in my seat like I was a terrified child and I guess that I was in a way. When I looked up my father was frowning at me, as he placed a gentle hand on my forehead and his frown grew bigger.

"Your ice cold and clammy is everything alright Deuce, are you getting sick." I shook my head and pulled my head out of his grasp leaning it back against the seat and closing my eyes. I could feel my heart hammering in my chest as it went back to a steady rhythm. "I'm fine dad just a weird dream is all. Plus, we are still on this stupid plane, couldn't you have teleported us." I looked at him as this sly smirk form on his face.

"I could but didn't for a few reasons, one being that your mother said she wanted to pick us up from the airport and two begin that your body wouldn't be able to handle the instant transport, your body would disappear from the force before we got here.

Which would mean we would have to keep taking breaks and then we wouldn't make it back for your first day back to school." I growled under my breath there was no way that he was serious.  
When I look at him it was like he read my mind, his eyebrows had risen as he answered me. "Did you think that we were going to let you blow off the first day back, by the time that we land it will only take half an hour to get you to monster high and you will still be on time for your first class. You should have gone back yesterday like I told you, but you don't want to."

I let out this low growl as the planned started to shake causing me to wince as I curled into my father's side. "I hate planes" I scratched my nails angst the end of my armrest as my father chuckled.

"How does this not rack your nerves, you're in another gods domain. Why does his power only affect me and not you it's so not cool or fair" He laughs at me but quickly stop when he thought that he was going to bite his tongue off. "Simply put I'm a god and you are a monster half blood we play by the different rule."  
I was going to say something, but the plane suddenly dropped free flowing through the air as the lights of the plane started to flash on and off before they went out permanently. The plane filled up with darkness as the air mask dropped from above. But I wouldn't be the first loser to panic and grab them. So no matter how labored my breath got I refused to grip the mask.

"Deuce don't you need air." I hear my father yell as my snake's hissing cut off part of his voice. I could hear the flight attendant going off saying that everything was fine and that we were landing and after a hearing some more terrified scream thanks to the gods I wasn't one of them.

As I looked out o the window I could see the black pavement coming in hot as the wing hot side of my window seemed to be engulfed. In bright orange and red flames, as the plane skidded to a stop I could see the wing ripping off and floating back into the storm-torn air. Slowly but surely the lights came back as I sat there too stunned to move. What in hades just happened.

"I am never getting on another plane very again." Before I could finish my sentence my father pulled me into a hug before glaring at me. "Deuce don't do that again, pride or not if air mask comes down you grab one."

Great, he was being super dad today. I don't know why but it really got me so I hugged my dad tightly. Glad that he was here because I'm sure that if he wasn't I wouldn't have been this in control.  
As we were walking out of the airport I could hear the whispers of people and talk about the plane that nearly crashed due to an electric failure that appeared out of nowhere. Did I mention that planes were a floating death trap a thousand time before and now it was proven? "Next time I would rather teleportation."

I hear my father laugh as he wrapped in protective arm around my shoulder pulling me into another hug. He was more shaken up by losing me then eh care to admit. I got to admit having him there made it a lot less terrifying.  
All in all, it was a good trip we love most of our issue even the Zeus wanting to kill my form when I was 6. There are still some things that need to work out before I fully trust him but we are getting there.

This trip proves to not be a total I looked up there was my mother stand in front of her car. It was a classic Mustang, it was bright green with a pinstripe. I smile wide and looked at it, we didn't have this car before. She smiled faintly at me. "Your father and I got you this car, but you don't get to drive it, till we away other wises."  
I screw what was even the point then it was so not fair. I took in a deep breath to cool myself down when I hot the new car smell in my nose. "Why can't I drive my car I take my test tomorrow then I get the car. Right?"

I walked in the back seat looking out the window as her snakes started to hiss. My dad was laughing under his breath at the way that my mother was acting as she rolled her eyes in the front I got a good look at her I notice that she had her glasses off, she must have gotten her own contacts.

She twisted her head back to look at me her cold blue eyes looked like denim as she stared holes into my body. "Yes, but the car is for school and home only, don't think that I have forgotten about your activity with Cleo" I looked at my mother and laid my head angst the back of the seat I was hoping that she did forget.  
"Yeah but mom our plane almost fell out of the sky, hades it did fall out of the sky doesn't that earn me some forgiven." I looked at my mother as her snakes hissed at me as monster high came into view.

The pouring down rain and lightning cracked against the sidewalk, when I locked out of the window, I could have sworn that I saw Zeus. He was standing on the side of getting road a killer look in his eyes as he ran his finger against his throat.

The look in his eyes that told me I wasn't safe no matter where I went. It forces a shudder down my spine but when I blinked my eyes again he was going it must have been because of the dream. "While I am glad that you are still alive, and the plane didn't crash that doesn't curry you much favor sweetheart. Now be outside as soon as the bell rings." I looked at my mother and sighed "I will walk home."

As I was about to get out of the car I hear the locking sound as I turned to look at my father who had this sheepish grin on his face as my mother turned to glare at me. This outraged looks on her face. "Like hell, you will you will get sick not to mention that my poor little babies on your head hate the rain. Isn't that right boys"  
I felt her run her fingers over each of my snakes head as she cooed at them. "Your father will be here to pick you up the moment that the bell rings. So be ready and there will be no Cleo coming over today so don't even ask." She frowned at me before telling dad to unlock the door. I walk out of the car and sighed before walking down the hallway. I could hear whisper but I didn't have time for gossip.

They must have heard my father is a god. I walked down the busy hallway of monster high when I noticed the most perfect ghoul in the school. I stalked over to Cleo locker and wrapped my arms around her waist. When she wheeled her head around she has an excited for surprised look in her eyes.  
Before I could say a word she warped me up in a hug that was so tight I thought that she was going to choke me."Oh thank god Deuce, I thought that you were going to die." I look at Cleo stunned over a moment about she just rolls her eyes and showed me the news, apparently, my plane was the lucky one.

Three other flights in the air at the time were shot shown because of electronic failure caused by the storms. "Wild! Sorry to worry you babe your fangtastic for worrying about me. But I am fine and guess what I got my own car and after the test tomorrow it's all mine."

I smiled wide at her as she started it grinned madly at me. "That means more trips to the mall."Come on we have to get to clawculus" She nodded her head as we walked down the hallway.  
A few hours later  
I was walking in the creepateria with Cleo on my arm when she started playing with one of my snakes causing her to giggle when he gave her a love bite. "Your snake is lovely today" I looked at Cleo, he blue eyes lit up with joy as we made it into the food line. I smile back and kissed her lips gently.

"So, I was thinking that we could say in tonight and have a boovie night are your houses. I would say mine expect that my family well they…" I laughed and kiss her nose "Don't worry about it you can say it; your father and sister hate me. But we can't do a boovie night.

My mother said you can't come over she is still pissed about walking in on us on my birthday. Dad didn't say a word he just agrees with her."  
I felt her shiver under my gaze as my eyes move or look at her lips were a gasp just escape from. I had to resist the urge to kiss her, her thick lips made me lose control, just the thought of them made me do unspeakable things. I tore my face from her lips long enough to pile food on. I just assume the gasp because of some fashion fail.  
"Duece, did you just say that your dad didn't say anything like he is here?" I turned back to look at Cleo. Her eyebrows were scrunched up in confusion and she looked so cute when she was confused. We were on our way to a table by the window giving us a perfect few of the campus.

The rain beating against the roof was loud as the lightning lit up the sky. When I turned back Cleo was looking at me. Almost like he was waiting for an explanation and then I remembered that she asked me a question. "Oh yeah, I just found out this morning when we were on our way to the airport. He and mom are getting back together."  
I smiled at her before looking out to the endow and seeing Zeus standing there, he had run his finger across his neck again. I was out to jump out of my seat but the thunder stuck another moment and then he was gone.

Was my mind playing tricks on me it had to be that stupid dream that I had on the plane? "Deuce that is a big deal are you exact I knew that thing have been better between the two of you since Zeus has been out of the picture. But is he like allowed to leave Greece he is a god and all that."  
I laugh and turned back to see this concerned look on Cleo's face."He is the god of the seas and he doesn't really spend a lot of time in the heavens so it's not a big deal. Plus, he can always teleport, if they ever need something. All he would have to do is snapped he must be some perk to being immortal you know."

Before I could say anything else my phone started to go off and the ghouls had just come over. I smiled at each of them when my phone went off. I stood up and lake out into the hallway. I made sure that there wasn't anyone else in the hallway when I hit the green button on my phone screen. "Yeah, mom what's up." I tried to make sure that my voice didn't sound like I was annoyed but I was.  
"Don't give me an attitude Deuce. I am calling to tell you that I must head out for the night, your father is going to pick you up as planned. But after that he is heading out with me, there is a problem with your aunts and I told them that I would be there. I will be gone for the rest of the night. Your father is just driving me up to their house. You will be alone in the house for a few hours. But your father should be home before 8. Okay?"

I looked up to see that Cleo was talking to the other ghouls and whatever she was saying they all seemed really absorbed in. "Yeah, mom see you tomorrow." I hung up the phone and walked back to the table this stupid grin on my I looked at the other ghouls they were all smiling wide at me. "What?" I looked at Draculaura and then Frankie before turning my head to look at Clawdeen.  
"Your dad's here?" I smiled and nodded my head they all squealed, I don't know why but they all really like my dad. "Any way Cleo we can still have our date night at my house my mom is leaving for the night and won't be back till tomorrow and my dad won't be back till 8 but even if he did, he doesn't care." I watched her eyes light up as she hears the news.  
The rest of the day went fine but a few times the lights went out and we were all forced to sit in the crematorium for the duration of class. By the time that school was over, I wanted to crawl into my bed and never wake up.

As I walked down the hallway with the ghouls and Clawd I could hear the sound of a mustang and this honking sound. Through the current of the black rain, I could see my dad pulling up in my mustang.

The passenger window was rolling down to see my father looking at me and then at the ghoul under my arm. "The two of you coming." I nodded my head and watched Cleo pulled out her umbrae's before starting to walk to the car.  
When we got into the car, the whole ride my father was trying to embarrass me and he is doing a great job at it."I won't be home till 8, you sure you can stay in the house by yourself I don't mind asking your cousin to come over." I groaned at him when I heard Cleo giggling in the back.

"What I'm just making sure, you looked terrified today on that plane and you still seem a little shaken up from that you are too scared I really don't mind calling someone to watch out for you"

I let out another snarl as I saw this wide grin form on my father's face broke out he was doing this on purpose. I cursed under my breath in greek only causing him to laugh more. "You're not funny dad. Your only saying that causes Cleo is in the back."

Cleo laughed before kissing the back of my a shiver down my spine. "Don't be such a baby Deucey, I'll protect you." My father let out this amused chuckle thanks to Cleo's joke.

As we pulled up to the house I side, and I got out of the care the water breaking around me like there was an invisible umbrella surrounding were some perks of being the son of Poseidon.

I sighed heavily and turned to look back at the closed car door. The window rolled down. I was met with the serious stone-cold face of my father "Seriously though you sure you are okay, just the two of you, I can call your brother to say with you." I let out this low grown at thought of that dick.

"No dad, he is just going to make fun of me. I got this go." He let to this low laugh, but I could tell that he is worried about me. "Dad if it really makes you feel better I will call you every hour till you get back." I watchful this small smile turned into a huge grin.

"That's my boy. But I mean it if you need anything just call and I will speed home" I walked off to the arch doorway where Cleo was standing trying to avoid the rain. I opened the door and she rushed in before her hair got ruined by the rain.  
As I open the door we were met with the foyer, the stone cold marble floor seemed holders as I slammed the door shut and locked it. "Hey, Deuce?" I look over to see Cleo placing her coat on the coat rack that my mother had left in the foyer for guest. "Yeah babe what is up." I looked at her as I went into the kitchen and made a cup of coffee I wasn't going to make it through the night without it.

"What did your, dad mean when he said you were shaken up by that nightmare." I let out a sigh I could hear the concern in her voice and I didn't want to blow her off but I also didn't want to have to explain it to her either.

"Nothing I just had a weird dream that's all." As the hot black liquid was flowing out of the device and into my cup, I turned around to see Cleo tugging as a strange of her hair. "Okay. Deuce you wouldn't like me would you." I walked over to her kissing her lips gently they were ice cold.  
I could hear the coffee machine going off in the background and I went to the fridge and grabbed the milk and sugar before shifting to see look at Cleo. "There is something that you want babe all you have to do is name it." I watched her place a finger to her chin, as she tried to think about what she wanted to eat.

I just went about my routine of making my coffee, I poured in 3 large spoonfuls of sugar and some milk before stirring with a sliver. The caramels liquid swirls as I flung the spoon into the sink. When I turned to see Cleo was still thinking about what she wanted. "Well, babe." I looked at her and she let out this sigh.

"Well, it is a boovie night so popscorn" I nodded my head and jumped down grabbing a big out of the pantry and popping it in the microwave before walking into the living room and setting up the tv.  
I made sure that I placed a blanket on the couch because no matter how warm it was in here, Cleo always manages to get cold, maybe because she uses to live in Egypt, but she was always cold. But I didn't mind warming her up. I chuckled a little to myself as I put on the boovie.

She loved the human's media, mostly because of one of the boovie that was about her father and all the other most famous monsters. When I hear the microwave go off I grabbed the white and red bag gently pouring the yellow airy popscorn in a big blue bowl. Alright, let's get this date night started.  
After about three movies later, I started to hear this moment in the front of the house, the foyer it was coming from the foyer. I started to get off of the couch, but Cleo was clinging to my side she had this terrified look on her face. "What the hell was that Deuce.?" I turn to see that Perseus was sleeping on the recliner chair, so it couldn't have been him.

"Maybe something climbed out of the dragon pits." I looked at Cleo and her eyes widen "Why the hell would a monster climb out of the dragon pits and come into the house." I shrugged my shoulders but right now I was just trying to get her to calm done she was freaking me out.

I slowly stood up getting ready to take off my contact and blast the first person that walked in the door when I saw my father walk into the room. He looked at me confused for a moment before looking at Cleo.

"I was going to see if you needed a ride home, but did I miss something else." I sighed and shook my head "No Cleo thought that you were an intruder I was going to stonewall the first person that I saw."  
He shook his head as his frown started to form on his face "Come along Cleo I will take you home. Deuce we need to talk when I come back." I looked at Cleo and kissed her cheek gently before she walked over to the foyer. When the door slam I crawled on the couch for a moment just looking at the mess in the living before griddling getting off of the couch and cleaning up the room.

I walked into the kitchen and emptied everything in the trash and I want to wash the cup. I was cleaning the cup when I looked up to see that there was someone in the backyard. I was looking through the glass door when thunder stuck in the sky.  
"What are you are looking at, you conserving brat." I knew the cold and distant voice, one that was filled with a primordial anger that exhumed power. But it couldn't be, he should be in Greece what purpose did he have to be here.

I was off this palace and that was all that mattered. When I blink I hoped that terrify feeling would be gone but it wasn't. I looked at the glass door and saw was Zeus, his hideous sneer on his face that looks a lot like a murderous stare like a normie about to lynch me.

I took out my contacts ready to hit him with my stone glare was when I hear the sound of movement he was behind me, that was just his reflection in the glass.

I jumped and dropped the cup that I was cleaning. "Dammit, Deuce I knew that I should have left you alone are you okay." I look at my father he had this worried look on his face as he saw the contact in my head.  
He shook his head sadly like he was the one that made the mistake. "Buddy put your contacts back in before you turn something or someone into stone." His voice was gentle but it filled me with shame.

Was I losing it for was he really there? He had to be I felt the fear, and I saw the saw look in his eyes I wasn't seeing anything he was really there. I shakily put my contacts back in as my father frown and shook his head sadly.

"You dropped a glass let me see your hand I want to make sure that you are okay." It wasn't really a question it is more of a dead man so I lifted my hand slowly allowing him to look them over. His eyes scanned my pale skin make sure that there isn't a single cut on my hands before speaking.  
"Come on let's get you to bed." I shook I had no as he snapped his finger and the cup was fixed but before I could talk to him. He teleported me to my room. "Dad I am telling you that I saw him. I saw Zeus and he was here to kill me."

My father shook his head as he gently sat me on the bed and went in my closet to grabbed me a pair of sweats and a tee shirt. "Change and head to bed I will be in the living room."

I shook my head no I didn't want to be left alone after that psycho was here. Dad was the only preventing him from killing me at any moment. "Dad waits for place can you stay with me for the night please." I look at my father and he shook his head but here was there was this small smile on his face.

"Fine, you can hang out with me for a little bit longer in the living then it is straight out bed." I smiled wide and nodded my head as he walked out of the room. I change as quickly as I could I didn't want to be left alone after the day I had.  
By the time that I made it down to the living room, my father was sitting on the just climb on the couch and grabbed a pilling placing it on his lap before laying down. I heard my snakes hiss quietly as I close my eyes and let a blanket fall on my body. "Night son."

I yawned and pulled my blanket up to my shoulder. I could feel myself drifting off and I couldn't help what came out of my mouth." Night daddy loves you." Before I knew it, I was off in the land of screams.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Things Gets Weirder

Cleo POV

Things after that night at Deuce seemed tense, we barely got to fangout even after he got his license, his mother's evil glare was never fangout she was always watching making sure that he was punished for actions that happened a month ago. I sighed heavily as I sat in the creepateria alone. Deuce was missing in action I don't know, what he was doing but it was annoying.

He never had time for me, he was always busy being grounded you know, so what we had sex a few times it not like it was a big deal. I look to see the ghouls were walking over to me.

I was about to say to them when I heard this ear-shattering roar and something that sounded like wings beating against the sky.

Whatever it was let out another fierce roar bellowing out beating angst the sound. My ear felt like they were going to bleed at the tines sound. "Guys look it is a dragon."

I ran out of the creepateria and out to the front of the school, the bright sun beating against me as I looked up to see a dragon with large bright green scales and these kind black eyes that looked confused and scared all at the same time.

His large pearly white teeth were gleaming in the sunshine as he snarled and roared at all of us. His kind eyes filled with confusion and worry.

"Smokey." I hear Deuce's voice call out and then it clicked, the reason that the dragon looked so familiar was that it was Deuces dragon. The green bag of scales stopped snarling and look at Deuce his eyes wide with expectation as he flew done to Deuce till he was just on top of him.

As he started to land his wings whipped up the dirt and landed right in front of Deuce who was staring amazing at him, this wide dazzling smile on his face.

"Deuce Gorgon!" I looked intently at him for a moment and then at Mistress Bloodgood that was glaring at him like she was trying to force him to shrink from shame.

Deuce just frowned at Bloodgood as I walked over to him and placed a kiss on his check. He turned to look at me with this wide smile on his face as he pointed to pet the green mussel. He kissed his dragons before his dragon licked his face.

"It a good thing that I got these contact I wouldn't want to turn you to stone again buddy." I am smiled at him he was so cute. The dragon's turned his eyes to look at me for a minute before licking my face too.

I laughed his tongue was so soft yet slimy art at the same time. Any other ghouls would creep out, but it was the cutest thing to me kind of like Hessite tongue.

I looked at the Dagon his kind black eyes looking over me and then turned to Deuce coking his head to the side, almost as if he was waiting for an introduction. "Deuce Gorgon what do you think that you are doing."

There was that annoying buzzing voice again. When I turned around to see that Bloodgood was walking over to us Nightmare was hiding in the concert he didn't want to go anywhere near Smoky. He must have even cared of him that was so cute.

"Deuce take your dragon home right this instance and then be back at the school. By the end of the day, I will be having your parents coming down." I swore that I had Deuce saying something under his breath in a different language.

"Yes, headmistress." I heard Deuce bit back at her as a tense smile formed on her face until she left our sight. Then he broke out into his huge grin as he hopped onto Smokey base. He had this sly smirk on his face as he looked down at me.

"You're coming, ghoul, looking." I look at Deuce as his deeply tan skin was reaching out to me. I took it without a second thought before he yanked me onto Smokey's back.

As I held tightly onto Deuce waist, as Smokey did aerials and flew up in the clouds it was amazing to be this high in the sky and not be surrounded by metal. When I looked down I could see Deuce house below us.

But what I didn't notice was all tej land securing the house including a large callosum made out of greek marble. I didn't know that he owned that much land I think that it more land than my family owned in Salem.

"Deuce" I looked up from the ground to be met by Deuce snake mohawk. Smokey started to plummet towards the ground causing me to hold tighter which got his attention."Yeah, babe." I looked over my shoulder to see that Smokey's wings beating against the sky..

I watched as the ground came closer and I felt this adrenaline leave my chest. "That ground that is coming closer to us is that the dragon pits you were talking about the other night." "Yup it's about 30 acres of forest plus a Greek column when we moved to new Salem when I was a kid my dad bought most of the land surrounding the place.

He said that he didn't want mortals, messing with me or mom so he made sure that we had all the land spurring the house. Dad was actually the one that got me Smokey. I have had him since he was a hatchling."

I could hear the sound of joy that is in his voice and it force me to smile, I don't think that I had ever seen him this happy. I giggled as we land in the dragon pit, Deuce was on the ground in a second, he moved like a good dress blur.

He reached his hand up to me and I felt this warm spread over me, as e flite me into his strong and capable arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck gripping his nape before kissing him gently at first but then rouge.

As passionate started to consume us, that was until I felt something poking my back. I turned back to see that Smokey was poking his nose at me. I laughed and kissed him on his scally green mussel. "I like you to Smokey."

I looked at him and smiled wide before Deuce took my hand and placed it gently on Smokey soul. I could feel the muscle in his back they were so strong, as he moved his wings they contracted and grow hard and stronger. I could see why people loved the idea of dragons.

"We should get going I'm sure that if I don't get back at the right time that will be another thing that they will call my parent about." I nodded my head he had a point, but I didn't want to go back.

As we walked down the sidewalk I couldn't help but see how tense that Deuce was, and it was about time that he stopped lying to me. "Deuce baby, I know that you are off, now would you tell me. I haven't talked to you in days and you have been avoiding me at all cost. You sent me to voicemail and you don't drive me home. What are ups with you?"

I don't look at Deuce, his eyes seemed drowned to something. "I…I have been seeing things since I was on the plane that nearly crashed." I could hear this pain in his voice as I looked at him his green eyes clouded over with confusion. I kissed his cheek gently and smiled a little bit "What has been going on Deuce." I made sure that my voice was gentle and unwavering. I wanted him to know that he could tell me anything.

Deuce pulled me to a stop and sat down on a steel bench we were right outside the monster high door. I looked at him with his bright green eyes were shining. I am going to hate it when he must go back to shades. "I have been seeing Zeus all over the place, at first it was in my dream, saying that he was going to kill me for shaming him.

Then it was more gradually I started to see him on the side of the road, as he dragged his finger across his throat. Then it was at the house when you left. He was there in the house with me, right in front of the back door this disgusting look on his face. He was about to hit me with his bolt when my dad came up behind me.

Now I am seeing him all over the place and it's driving me insane. I think that he really is here, but my dad is trying to convince me that Zeus is still on Olympus. But I know that can't be true, it's freaking me out."

I looked at Deuce his voice was shaking but full of certainty as he looked at me, he wrapped his finger in mine as he pulled me back up as we started to walk into another school. On our way back to class I could hear the whisper of our classmates as we walked in class.

I took my seat with Deuce beside me, but I could feel all the class eyes on me. I guess they were actually looking at Deuce since it was his dragon that had attacked the school. But the little guy was just scared and confused. He was stone for like 6 years. Or could all the whispering have been because his dad is a god?

It was probably Draculaura that let that information slip. I sighed and let the rest of the class go by I wasn't really paying much attention to any of it. I was staring out of the window and there was this figure on the edge of the forest. I would have squinted to get a better look at that would cause wrinkle and royalty do not get wrinkles.

By the end of class, I and Deuce were walking to Bloodgood's office when he pulled me to a spot, "My parent is going to be here any moment, but I want to drive you home okay? You were right I was blowing you off even if I was grounded. I should have made more of an effort to sneak out of the house and see you. Love you, babe."

He kissed me lightly on the check and I felt this smile forming on my face as I started to walk to study howl. When I was just about down the hallway a strong with a rough hand attache yanked me into the janitor's closet. I snarled when he pushed he angrily up against the wall. The gift from the outside slipping away as the door slammed shut.

When I opened my eyes I was met with electric blue eyes this deep current flowing through his body. As I look at him there was this vindicate smile on his face. I felt his hand gripping my throat tightly cutting off the airflow to my brain.

"List you abomination. I am going to kill that boy and if you want to live then you will stay out of my way. When I make him got insane no one will believe him. Then at that moment when his family loses faith in him, I will kill him. Keep your fucking mouth shut and say out of my way and you will get to live." Before I could say a word he was gone like a ghost.

I couldn't move, I collapse to the ground what was happening? Deuce had really seen Zeus and it wasn't just that he was here. He was there when we were in the living room and that would mean that he was going to kill him.

What the hell was wrong with this man I don't think that I have ever met any god, normie, or monster that would want to kill their own family. I shut my eyes as I pulled my knees to the chest and rest my head on them. I sat there shivering for a moment before the floodgate open and I cried. What is going on?!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Home Alone Doesn't Go So Well

Deuce POV

I was just sitting in the office for something that wasn't my fault, they were the ones that tell me that I had to put Smokey in the catacombs. I looked at Nightmare who was sitting in the corner of the room like he was trying to stay out of the way.

It was so unfair she could have Nightmare here, but I couldn't have Smokey. At least I don't take my dragon to school every day and ride it in the hallway. This was such utter and complete bullshit, she could do it but I can't.

I heard the cracking of the door as the hinges squeaked. That must have been some serious rust as Bloodgood was walking into the room. But I didn't hear a hissing that usually followed my mother. Did they not answer the phone? Pleas fates make it so.

"Now should we be getting this meeting underway, where is Medusa, my lord." I look back to see my father frowning down at me, this disappointed look in his eyes. Who was he to be disappointed in my actions, I haven't seen in for 10 years and he doesn't have that right.

"Yes, Medusa has a family emergency that she is dealing with. But she sends her regards." The way that he made it sound was like he was tired of excusing my mother. What family emergency could possibly be going on. Should I have been worried I had to be missing something.

"Very well then I will tell you the issues. Deuce here brought his dragon to school. Said dragon burned the outside creepateria and the clawculus classroom. We would like for Deuce to clean up the mess of dragon as well as have your family to pay for damages."

I was expecting to hear a low growl to escape my father's lips but instead, it was a startled laughed. "You have this all wrong Bloodgood. Yes, that is Deuce dragon Smoky but he didn't bring him here. Smokey got turned into stone 10 years ago, he had been in the catacombs up until now.

Which is under the school building and next to calculus room which was Smokey probably escaped. Not to meant that we were was told but the council and the school board that we had to put him under the school. In fact, I believe that this is your fault since you forced us to put him down there which means that you have to pay the damages."

I smiled and when I turned to look at my father he had this sense of urgency in his eyes. Which meant that there really was another family emerges.

It forced a shiver down my spine as Mistresses Bloodgood looked at my father, I am sure that it if had been anyone else then she would have contested such a thing, but my father was a god and people tended to be more fearful of him.

"Right my lord I will bring this up with the De-exaction and let them know." My father nodded his head before placing a firm hand on my shoulder.

"I need to talk to you, come one." I looked at my father, there was something his eyes that was starting to freak me out. I walked out of the office at a quick pace I just wanted to know what was going on.

"Did something happening with mom is everything okay. Is it Zeus." My dad let out this aggravated sigh as his deep green eyes seem to grow darker. "I don't know what has gotten into you, Zeus is in the Greece I just talked to him a little while ago and the issues with you are resolved.

It's just your aunts are bickering and fighting causing trouble in Greece, the demigods are going after them. Your mother is worried and didn't feel like going to this meeting. She knew that whatever the school wanted wasn't going to be a big deal.

What I wanted to talk to you about is that I and flying back it's your mother to Greece for the next couple of days. She wanted to see them and bring them back over to Salem. You know how they are, they refuse to live in Greece but its not that safe with them there with the half-bloods on the hunt."

I don't know what to say, it all seemed so important but I didn't want him to go or mom this seemed like a trap to me. I doubt that mom would be able to convince them to leave I mean really they would never agree to leave.

"Dad you know that it isn't safe, she is a monster they would just kill her too." He let out this exhausted she and he gave me pointed glare before grabbing my chin forcing our eyes to meet.

"It will be fine, I am a god when I tell them that your aunts and mother are off limits. It will be fine we will only be gone for a few days, do you think that you can manage on your own?" I looked at my father this small smile on his lips that told me that he wanted me to say no. "Yeah I got it are you leaving me money"

I looked at my father and he shook his head sadly before taking out his wallet and giving me 300 bucks. "Don't spend it all and by the time that you get home, we will be gone so no parties Deuce. I mean that, seriously!" I nodded my head and watched him walk down the hallway. I am so going to have a parry.

I was on my way out of the building when I heard this sobbing sound coming from the closet. There was something about it, it was high pitched so it had to be a girl but there was something about it that seemed almost familiar.

I open the closet door, after first it was just black spots. As my eyes adjusted to the black closet I managed to see Cleo pushed up against a dark dank wall. She was sitting in the fetal position as she whimpered streak of her massacre ran down her face in thick black chunky strand. As her deep copper skin was covered in purple makeup from her eyeshadow.

This burning hot need filled my body as anger rose in my body and venom filled my mouth, I was so angry I couldn't believe it I want to kill whoever it was. But her sobs clear my head making Cleo my number one priority. I let my anger give way to concern as I ran over to her.

"Cleo baby what's wrong" I lifted her chin up gently with my index finger. Her skin was ice cold was she in this freezing closet this whole time? "Cleo come on tell me everything."

As she opened her eyes there was this anger shining through them, I thought that it was because I failed to protect her. But her periwinkle eyes have love in them for me, the anger was for someone else."It was Zeus, but I would rather not talk about it in this dank close."

Before I could say another word, she fixed her mascara and smiled lightly before walking out of the closet like it was no big deal. Her shoulders were squared as her amber scented perfume linger in the close as she walked out into the bright hallway.

I simply followed after her anger rising in my chest. He was here and he laid his hands on her I could just tell. "I was thinking that we can have a party but instead I think I am going to hunt Zeus down and kill him."

I look at Cleo she smiled wide at me looping her arm in mine. "Yeah Deuce, that is a great idea a party at your place" I felt this shiver go down my spine as I turned to look at Draculaura who said it so loud that the whole student body could hear her. Great.

All the other started to cheer and I turned to see that Clawd was stalking over to us. "Hey man, that's cool a party we will be there, what about your dad and mom, I knew you said that Greeks like to party but aren't you still grounded man."

I snarled don't fucking remind me it has been the week from Hades."They are gone for the next couple of days they went to Greece for a family thing." Before I could say another word, Draculaura was yelling and squealing. "Alright well, we have to see you guy later."

I ran to the parking lot to get my car before driving to Cleo's house, I pulled up in her driveway and sat there for a moment not moving not saying a word I don't know what to say really.

Zeus was in the school and he had to have done something to Cleo when I saw him, I was going to destroy him. "Deuce?" I looked up to see this concerned look in Cleo's eyes and I wonder why. I wasn't the one that just had a run in with Zeus.

"You are shaking are you alright." I look down at my hand that was curled in a tight first, my nucleus turning white as clenched it harder. "Yeah sorry kitten, I just so pissed off I can barely contain my rage. Please tell me what Zeus did.I think that it is about time to really talk to my parents. They think that I am begin paranoid but maybe what you tell me could get this nut job out of our lives."

I was furious and she couldn't blame me, I knew what kind of god he was, and I know that he wouldn't take it easy on her. He was and always will be a monster. I looked Cleo in the eyes her deep blue eyes but they were clouded over.

"Well simply put, he said that he wanted to make it seem like you were crazy and when he had the perfect moment when your mother and father stopped believing you then he would kill you.

He also told me that if I breathed a word about this to anyone, then he would kill me too."Her voice was tight from fear and she could barely keep my gaze without worrying about who was watching.

I look intently at Cleo, anger blurred my vision as I thought about Zeus treating Cleo. My ghoul, who did this dick bag think that he is. "Well, I was going to drop you off and then head back to the house get ready for this party that I didn't even want.

But now I am staying with you, when you get dress we will head back to my house, I got Smokey and my powers between that you will be safe come on." I took the keys out of my car's ignition before opening my doo and hoping out.

I was hit by hot harsh windows from the approaching summer, I sighed and started to walk into the house with Cleo walking in front of me. I knew that I was setting myself up to get yelled at by Cleo's sister and father. But I don't care I just make to my sure she is safe.

"Thank you Deuce for doing this I am still a bit shaken up. However I think that this party will do of us well, now we know that you aren't crazy and after tonight we will start playing out our next step."

Cleo was so soft and calming that I felt the anger leaving my body, letting her warm amber scent fill my nose putting me at ease. "No problem babe, I Just glad that you are safe, kitten" I started to slowly walk toward her room as she giggles at my pet name for her. I could hear my feet shuffling angst her shaggy carpet.

I had my finger interlaced with her, her watch and even breathing kept me centered as I looked at her walls. They were made out of solid gold but there was no pictures or art on the walls. There wasn't much to look at and there was the kind of people that liked to show off their wealth. Which is weird the De Niles were all about self-love but there was nothing the wall was bare.

"Cleo why aren't there any family photos or anything like that on the wall. I have been here before, but I have never noticed it before." I hear her let out this heavy sigh like I had asked that question before, but I hadn't I knew that for a fact.

"That would because of her and her sister Nefera, they both could never stop arguing long enough to take pictures." I heard this whimsical voice out of the shadows. When I looked over to Cleo she stopped slouching and stiffened as her back strengthen and she tilted her chin back.

"Hell mother" I don't think that I had ever heard her be so polite before. When I looked up I was met with the sight of women with deep black hair with loose strands of both gold and light blue in them. That would make sense when it came to the different hair color I guess.

She was slim but there was this powerful aura about her I could tell. The first thing that popped into my mind was that this was the first time that I had never met her. Every time that I stopped by Cleo's mom was out etheir in Egypt doing queen stuff or shopping. "Hello Deuce, I am Cleo mother it's so nice to finally meet you. I know your father actually."

I gazed deeply into her deep blue eyes and I knew that there was another meaning of when she said that she knew my father. But instead of asking her what she meant by that I smile politely like I was speaking to a god. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. DeNile." I watched her nod her head this small grin forming on her face. "Well dear, we will let you got get charged I am going talk to Deuce."

Before me or Cleo to could say a word I was dragged back down the hallway. The house internally looks just like a palace or pyramid. They even had sand and the Nile running through their house. But all I could think about was what could she possibly want to talk about.

I was pulled into the living room to see it was a little more American, there was a large tv with each wall covered in white plush tv had to be at least 60 inches and sitting in front of it was an antique coffee table that looked really expensive.

"So, what is a Greek doing with an Egyptian, it's not that I mind, I don't care, as long as you make her happy and I can that is definitely the case. But I'm sure that your mother and father would object seeing as how they are traditional greeks."

I watched her raise her eyebrows as she took a seat on the plush white would tell you her stern tone that she wanted an answer and not a bullshit one either.

I left out these laugh great, so I just smiled at her, and she gave me a third-degree glare like she was still waiting for her husband hates me for the same reason. "Well my mom and Cleo have there difference true, but that had nothing to do with her being an Egyptians, and my father adores Cleo."

I watch her face turned to surprise, but it was in a good way, she simply nodded her head and looked at something passed me. "Well that is good to here and you are here aren't sleeping together are you."

I choked at the sound her question, my snakes hissed at her, there fork tongue hitting my head, when they dipped their heads low. "No, what would make you say a thing like that."

I am smiled politely as the lie fell off of me no matter how well that I had recovered I knew that she realized I had fumble. I looked at her, she politely smile turning into a frown.

"That is good and that is what I wanted to hear. I would hate to have to cover that pretty face of you with sand until you are mummified."

She smiles at her own sentence which seems too dark as her eyes lit up like she thought something interesting to do to me. I could hear shuffling of feet behind me, please let that be Cleo."Hello dear, look who is here with Cleo." I shudder at thought of Cleo's dad begin behind my unguarded back, please let that be her sister.

After what Nefaria did in Boo York I wanted to turn her to stone but it was still better than the cold stare of her father. "Hello, Deuce." I hated the sound of his gruff voice, his thick Egyptian accent racking against my skin like coarse sand.

I turned back to see a man wrap entrily in bandages and a black suit staring at me, I tire not to shudder when we made eye contact, but it was like my life was flashing before my eyes. I had been able to stare down Zeus, but this man was something else he is something not to be mess with.

"Deucey I'm ready." I turned my head to see Cleo running down the stairs, think the gods that she came down when she did.

"Ready to go babe." She nodded her head before kissing her father on the cheek and waving to her mother. "Bye see you later don't wait up." I ran out of the house like it was on fire with Cleo was behind me, struggling to keep up with my pace. As we got in the car and drove down the street I let out this sigh.

I quickly made my way back to the house. "What was that Deuce I have never seen you run out of my house so fast." I looked at Cleo this weary look on her face as I sighed. "Your mother asked me if we have ever had sex and I said no but she said that if she very finds out that I lied then she would have to mummify me."

I felt this shudder go down my spine as I pulled up to my house, my mom and dads car was gone which is good for me because there were tons of people already here. "They could have waited for me to get here."

When I pulled up into the driveway I notice that it's just the ghouls and Clawd and Heath. I sighed please let my house still be in one piece by the time that mom and dad got back. If they burned it down the rent would kill me.

I stopped growing and smile when I heard the similar roar of my dragon. I look up to see that Smokey was flying out of the dragon pit and on his way to come to see me. I grinned like a fool, I still couldn't believe that he was finally back to normal. I hope that he reacted well with Perseus.

"Hey Smokey." I watched him land as he started to pet his muscle as I turned to look at the others. "Dude we have to set up, but the door is locked you want to open it."

I turned back to look impatiently at Clawd and then Heath whose head was on fire as he walked over to Smokey. He went to pet him, but Smokey snapped at his hand, "Hey Smokey play nice." Heath shot out a flame that Smoke matched easily.

"Dude I still can't believe that you have a dragon, I have been waiting to get a dragon." I laughed and walked over to the front door, unlocking it for Clawd and the rest of the ghouls.

I walked over to Smokey and jumped on his back. "Yeah well Dragon's did come from Greece, so it would make sense that a Greek would have a dragon. Your coming baby I was going to fly him back to the pits." I look at Cleo as her blue eyes lit up with excitement.

She took my hand jumping on his back before tapping him slightly before he took off. As we flew back to the Dagon pits I couldn't help but look at the moon it always so clawesome and way better than the blinding sun. Normies don't know what they are missing at night. I shook my head sadly.

"Hey Deuce, I thinking that we should just enjoy ourselves it would help clear our minds out if we just focus on our friends for a little bit and having a good time." I sighed and nodded my head as the ground started to come in was right I was going to lose my mind if I didn't relax and unwind.

I took in the scenery of the dragon pits, off to the side was the stadium that held straw dummies for Smokey to practice his flames on. Aerial loops for him to fly through. But the forest was the beast part of the dragon pits. It was the perfect place for trying.

"Come on Smokey." I watched him run over to me with a javelin stick. I took it out of his mouth before throwing it with my sight watching it soar through the night's sky as Smokey flew after it. I interlaced my fingers with Cleos and turned back to look at Cleo.

"Alright, babe one night of begin worry free." I looked at Cleo as she smiled wide at me now laugh before chasing after Smoky. Leaving me to follow the two of them.

Hours had passed and the party was great, at first I wasn't too sure about it, but as the night went on it was perfect there was no way that this could end badly. I was dancing with Cleo having the time of my life when I heard the music cut off.

When we looked up I everyone in the house was staring at Holt he was the one that was in charge of the tunes and yet when we looked up at the DJ turntable, Holt was on the floor and a dick with blue eyes and golden skin had his arms folded over his chest and his killer look in his eyes. "σκατά!"

I mumbled under my breath as his cold blue eyes rain over the crowd until his eyes land on me. This sly smirk starting to form on his face. "ANYONE THAT ISN'T DEUCE HAS 10 SECONDS TO GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I CALL THE COPS."

The room was so quiet after he said that, so quiet that you could hear a pin drop but the silence only lasted for a second. Then the uproar started and everyone left but Cleo was still there not leaving my side. That was my ghoul.

Plus I didn't want to let her out of my sight, Zeus could be lurking around. When I look around there were cups and food all over the floor. Food everywhere but nothing was broken for the most part thank the gods.

I looked at the DJ table where he was walking down from. His gold skin really stood out angst his black jeans and black shirt. He had this frown on his face as he took at the sorry state of the house. "Deuce who is this guy and what is up with his skin."

I watched his face turn into a sneer as he turned something into gold and glared at it for a minute before getting bored and snarling at me. "Καθίστε" His voice was so forceful that I wasn't going to say now so I sat down like I was told to.

I sat on the couch pulling on Cleo's soft hands, forcing her to fall into my lap."Deuce what did he say." I heard him growled, his cold blue eyes taking over Cleo's frame and I didn't like the way that his eyes lingered on her legs.

"His older brother, Chrysaor, and who the hell are you and what where you think are doing throwing a party when mom and dad are gone." He was one to talk he was throwing parties when mom was gone all the time.

I flooded my arm staring intently at my lap not giving him the time of day. Who the hell was he to lecture me? "Stop acting like a child and talk to me, dad said that you were too afraid to say in the house alone. He said something about you thinking that Zeus is coming after you."

I growled, none of that was true I wasn't afraid to stay home alone. I snarled low before tipping my head up and looking at the ceiling.

"I don't know what dad is talking about, I am being stalked by Zeus he attacked my ghoul, Cleo today, so no matter what they think I know that he is here trying to kill me. What are you even doing here Chrysaor?

Get a life or a girlfriend anything is better than having you in my life." I started to stand up slowly, but he pushed me back down on the couch his rough golden hand holding me into place. "Watch yourself, little brother, one call to mom and dad and you will be ground until the end of times."

I snarled at him who the hell was he to tell me what to do. "I'm staying till mom and dad get back, drop Cleo off and we can talk about the Zeus thing when you get back."

I snarled at him as my snakes hissed at him, who was he to tell me what to do and want not to do. "Thanks, but no thanks if we are going to talk about this then I want Cleo by my side"

I made sure that my voice brooked no room for arguments, as this sneer formed on his face as he snarled and sat in dad recliner. "Alright, baby brother tells me what is going on." I look at him and then back at the dragon pits but instead of seeing Smokey flying form.

He was slumped on the back porch. I shook my head and sighed, Chrysaor looked back to see smoky and he had this masked look on his face.

"The stone stare finally worse off good since you're too much of big baby to stay home alone. Dad told me you spend like every night falling asleep on the couch with him."

I grumbled at Cleo letting out this little laugh. "Shut up that is not true it was one time and that is beside the point. I went to Olympus for spring break to spend time with him. Zeus told to me fuck off when he tried to kill me like 3 times then I finally turned him to stone.

When the took weeks were up I am pretty sure that he tried to take down our plane. After that, I saw him everywhere. He was even in the house last week. I saw him, and he was so close to killing me Chrysaor, I sweat on the fates and on the river of Styx. But when I turn around it was just dad."

I let out this breath as Cleo start to rub my arm gently for a minute before looking at Chrysaor this not believing look on his face that told me he didn't believe but he felt bad for me.

He was always picking on me so what the hell did our parents think that he would be a good idea babysitter for the weekend. "Then he was at the school he tries to kill Cleo he was in the closet when he rented to kill her if she messed with his plot. Chrysaor I swear I'm not lying."

He frowned at me and Cleo tried to back me up, but I doubt anything she said would change his mind. "It really happened, look at my throat." I watched Cleo stand up and whip off the makeup to see a thick handprint on her throat.

I could hear Chrysaor sucking in a breath as he looked at it. "Well, that is something. But for now we should get you home, Deuce gives me your key you little dork." I snored but handed over my keys there was no point to put up a fight.

"Cleo I am taking you home, Deuce your stupid little shit when I come back the house better be spotless or I am going to call mom and dad and tell them that you threw this stupid ass party."

Before I could even say anything, he turned to Cleo giving her polite looked me, kneeling and kissing me gently before standing back up and walking out of the house. I sighed and looked at Chrysaor this smug smile on his face.

"Clean, you little shit stain and you going to do whatever I say till mom and dad get back so help me, gods, I am going to set this house on fire and blame it on you." I snarled did he have to ass.

"You're such a dick you know that" He laugh and started to walk away waving over his shoulder. "I might be a dick, but I am still older than you, you dumb little shit." When he was gone I went about cleaning the house thank gods that the party was reserved for the first 2 floors and the background. The only problem is that there was a lot of trash in the backyard.

When I entered back door there was Smokey he lifted his head to look up at me before exhaling through his nose and I watched the flames dance in the sky as black smoke started to go up in the air. I smiled at him it really was amazing that he was back I don't know what to even think about that.

I sighed heavily as I started to go around the backyard picking up each piece of trash when I hear a shift in Smokey at first, I thought that it might have been Zeus but there was no flames or sparks. "So, Zeus is trying to kill you and you thought that having a party would be a good idea.

I mean really I didn't think you were that dumb." I snarled under my breath he was messing with me. When I turn around I was met with his golden skin glinting in the moonlight.

His blue eyes were cold as he petted Smokey's back running his fingers angst his wings as it forced a smile to my face. Maybe he did change somehow. I glared at him for a moment just thinking about what he said.

"I didn't want the party I wasn't going to throw it before Cleo told me what happened. But then one of my friends heard that my family was out of town and she took it upon herself to plan a party. I just want along with it because by the time that I got home with Cleo they were already here.

You can't tell mom and dad I am already in trouble, I have been grounded until further notice and I'm only allowed to drive my car to school and back. So please don't tell them."

I could see this amused and devious expression on his face. "Sure, my favorite baby brother as long as you do as your told. So, once you're finished cleaning head to bed." I looked at him, there was no way that he was being serious.

"No way it's like 11." He snarled wildly at me but I just sighed and finished cleaning before climbing back up the stairs after saying goodnight to Smokey. I collapsed on my bed staring up at the ceiling.

I hated this, this feeling of Zeus being out there and at any moment he would come out of the darkness and kill me. It was nerves racking and how could, I sleep with that hanging over me. I looked over to my alarm clock it had said 11:10 and I knew that I wasn't going to sleep anytime soon.

That was when I hear my phone going off. I groaned and rolled over to the side of the bed. I looked at the caller id the name _dad_ kept popping on the screen. I hit the answer button and place it gently to my ear as I slowly closed my eyes.

"What ups dad." I looked at the door it slowly started to open while I kept my eyes closed. "I'm calling to see if you were asleep. But you're not, why aren't you asleep." I looked at Chrysaor who was sitting in the door frame. "What the hell are you doing up your stupid shit go to bed now."

Before I could say thing, dad started to talk on the phone, "Deuce is that your brother." I looked at Chrysaor, who was standing in the door frame.

"Yeah, dad that the jerk he had been making fun of me since he got here." I heard at my father growl under his breath and snarled "Deuce put me on speaker coffin." I nodded my head and hit the button. "Go ahead, dad."

I looked at Chrysaor who was glaring at me, I knew that he was going to threaten me the shut the fuck up as soon as the phone hung up.

"Chrysaor what have I told you about picking on your little brother, knock it off. Oh, and Deuce head to sleep there is no big bad Zeus out to get you.

If it makes you feel better your big brother is going to stay with you. Isn't that right Chrysaor and if he makes fun of you, he will have to deal with me when I get home."

I looked at Chrysaor, this frown forming on his face as a growl built in his throat. "Goodbye, boys." We both said bye dad at the same time and then hung up the phone.

When I place the Icoffin on the table I looked back to see that Chrysaor had his fist coked back as he paced over to me."The next time you do that shit I will kill you."

I watched him let you a sigh as he started to walk back to the front door. "Wait for your leaving, dad said you had to stay." I heard him let out a low chuckle as he closed the door and laid down on the couch that was on the right side of the room across from my bed.

He laid done on the couch, putting his feet up on the end of the couch. "Go to sleep your big baby I'm not leaving, if I leave then dad would kill me." I looked at him for a moment, I didn't know why but it was relieving that I wasn't alone.

I mean sure my brother was a self-serving dick that was never nice to me but at least this way I knew that if Zeus is coming for me tonight I won't face him alone.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Weekends

Deuce POV

How could his not be freaked out after all I had told him, he still doesn't believe that Zeus was after me. He thought that I am just some scared child that wasn't used to being in a big house by myself. It is total bullshit! I'm not making this up and I'm not blowing this out of proportion like dad and mom said. They all thought that I'm losing it.

The one person that believe me, I love more than life but no one would believe her either."Knock that off I don't think that you are a nutcase, now eat." I looked up from my thoughts to see my brother's blue gaze holding me.

As he threw a large portion of food onto my plate before digging into his own food. I frowned down at my plate before staring absently at him. He's even treating me like a child, to him, this is just another day of babysitting for him.

"Jeez, Deuce would you stop please, I don't think that you are lying about the Zeus thing but I think that it is rather annoying that you are letting it consume your every waking thought." His voice sounded both aggravated and worried as his blue gaze hardens with worry.

I really didn't know what to say so I bowed my head just mulling over what he said. Zeus didn't consume my waking thought but it's not like I can just pretend that there isn't a power hungry god after me. "You don't even realize that you are doing it, your leg has been shaking a thousand miles a minute. Chill I got you, little brother."

He strong and reassuring voice washed over me in calming waves as I frowned slightly at him though we might have sounded sure of himself that doesn't mean that I should blindly believe him.

But as I looked down at my leg I could see it shaking to the point that I could barely make out a clear image of it. How long had I been doing this? Hoe have I night noticed? I willed my leg to stop, and as it slowly started to go back to normal I looked back up to the table.

On my white paper plate laid a mountain of golden yellow eggs staring at me and as my stomach began to rumble this overwhelming urge to eat ran over me. As I scope in a large forkful into my mouth I stare skeptically at my brother.

The thought of him having my back is laughable I mean really what has he ever done for me other than make my life hell. I scoffed to myself earning me a raise golden eyebrow as confusion filled his gaze.

"You having my back?" I let out a clipped laugh as I continued to speak "All you have ever done is make my life worse." I frown took over his face as his gaze darken with doubt and anger.

"I don't live to run your life so don't say that again, sure I pick on you from time to time but in case you forget Duce. I'm older than it is what we do, I don't want to see Zeus end your life for something that isn't your fault. You think I'm Zeus favorite nephew either, all of his kids are great heroes so he thinks that he can look down on us. But you have to ignore that shit I got you, in fact, I have a plan."

I looked at my brother foreboding gaze as something in his eyes told me that his plan was going to involve a lot of pain and trouble down the road."What plan?"

I watched his blue eyes light up but he simply pointed to the plate that laid before me. "Eat and I will tell you the plan or don't eat and I will go on with my plan without you. Of course, if that happens I will have to call someone to watch you while I'm gone. You think that good old cus would come down and watch you."

I snarled wildly under my breath as I started to eat my food, shoveling forkful after forkful of food. But I could see this amused grin on his face as he watched me."Why are you so invested in me eating anyway." His eyes seemed to darken at my question as he gave me this look that said duh its obvious.

"You're kidding me right, you're thinner Deuce and with all that stress and you don't eat you will waste away to nothing. Mom and dad have sense that shit too it's not just me, that's why they didn't trust you to stay home by yourself and they were right to worry. I thought what they were doing is a bit dramatic but you looked sickly little bro. I'm allowed to worry about your wellbeing you known."

I frown but didn't say a word I just watched him slip back in his seat as I started to gulp down my sweet french roast coffee in my back mug.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 Bait

Deuce POV

I sat in the grass doing my best to be patient but as the hot sun beat down on me with Smokey flying overhead and Perseus resting in my lap. I couldn't help but get impatient. The morning my brother tells me that he has a plan to save me then disappears.

Now I'm sitting here running a gentle finger through Perseus soft gray fur trying to keep him calm as the threat of being Smokey's snacked race through his mind, just like the thought of being Zeus race through mine.

"Would you chill, as advertised a plan that would put my wittle baby bother at ease." As I turn to look at my brother he held his hand up which I expected to be empty but instead held a laptop with a dark stormy gray screen and bright blue words printed with a lightning bolt in the background.

It is a weather forecast that is rather foreboding, the last thing that I needed is another not of nonstop rain stay each night. I looked up from the screen with both fear and confusion what the hell did this have to do with saving my life.

If anything this seemed like a sign that my life was and is coming to an end. I let my eyes run over his golden face and carefree sea green eyes. But all I got was this feeling that I am missing out on something that should be rather obvious and important.

"Right you are going to have it tell me what this has to do with your plan." Chrysaor looked at me with this smug expression forming on his face like he enjoyed knowing something that I didn't. But there is also this mischievous light that seemed to tear into me.

"Your bait little brother. When the storm hits you will head outside and egg him on till he comes out of hiding. I told mom and dad that you are freaking out and I can't get you to calm down. You simply need to stall till they can get home and once they see him in the act of…."

I stood up with outrage as the anger removed the manic energy that tensed my muscles. As I pace back and forth in the soft green grass Perseus laid a boned on the ground as Smokey stopped doing predatory circles around the arches of the house.

As my mind race with images of our parents discovering my corpse and Zeus getting away with it Scott free I couldn't help but panic even more as I ranted and raved under my breath as I ran my finger through my snakes.

Forcing them to hiss and snap at my fingers as they were disturbed from their nap. "Would you stop freaking out!" My brother amused voice rang in my ears driving me to stop. Jerking my body to the right so that I could get a better look at him. His eyes told me that he was serious but is joking tone made me think twice.

As the panic slowly slipped from my body felt nothing but this numbness as I slowly started to accept my fate is begin left in the hands of an idiot. "Let me get this straight your plan was to make it seem like I couldn't be alone without mom and dad to coddle me. Which thanks for I will never be able to live this down.

Oh, wait I won't have to worry about that because Zeus will have killed me long before they get here. What kind of fucking dumbass plan is this? Are you actively trying to get me to kill."

I started to pace as I ranted under my breath forming Chrysaor to let out an exasperated growl before running his hand to golden blond hair. Forcing it to become a disheveled mess sticking out in all directions. "STOP"

His voice was so forceful and demanding that I did what I was told jerking to a spot almost as fast as I had started moving. He moved slowly made his way over to me. His place slow and his stride strong. His whole body language reminds me of a Greek king. Moving with intention and a purpose but not so fast that it caused a panic.

His lifted his golden hand in the sky letting the light reflect off of it before gently placing it on the back of my neck. Putting me at ease no matter how I must I didn't want that small gesture to calm me. His blue eyes bore deep into my green eyes as they spoke this silent promise that I couldn't ignore.

"You are going to be fine it's my duty to protect my baby brother and no matter how much of a pain you are. Once I get the text that mom and dad are on there way back to the are going to go out into the rain and call Zeus out. But the time that the two of you get your insults and digs in. Mom and dad will be home."

His voice is soft and kind but there was something about the reassuring look in his eyes and the way that his shoulders were squared with unbridled confidence that I knew I would be safe.

"If things get ugly and mom and dad don't get here in time, Smokey and I got your back. We don't need to win the fight Deuce we just need to hold out long enough for mom and dad to see that you are right. Okay?"

I nodded my head slowly before turning to look at the glass double doors, hopefully, after tonight I won't look towards those doors with the fear of seeing Zeus on the other once my father catches him things will get so much easier than they are right now.

I never thought that after everything that I have been through with my brother and father then I would be counting them to save my life yet here I am. I took in a deep breath letting my lungs expand before holding it.

Letting that one little breath clear my mind of the clutter and terrified thoughts that haunted me since I came home from Greece. Zeus wants me to be the scared little mouse as the threat of Dragons loom overhead but not this time. I will fight and this time I will win, there will be no more cowering. I looked up at my bother with new found respect before nodding my head, Zeus would regret this.

* * *

Having faith in my brother was the worst thing that I could do, I mean really the hell was I thinking. As I sat cuddle up on the couching listening to the booms of thunder enter the air and purple lighting lit up the sky. I used to love thunder and lightning but that was before the god of it thrented my life on a daily basis.

The rain came down as if buckets of water were being poured off of the side of the house. Making it almost impossible for me to see through the glass doors. But I know that if I stare long enough I will see Zeus waiting there for me. A sadistic grin playing at his lips as he thought about killing me.

The moon cover by storm cloud made it almost impossible to see unless the lighting cracked against the sky like uncles Zeus whip. "It's time they should be here in 10. Just ten minute Duecy." I shudder at the thought of being near that god for even a moment let almost 10 minutes.

But as I rose to my feet I steeled my resolve, no matter how bad that my legs were shaking. I have to go through with this. I sighed heavily before shuffling my feet about the rough marble floors.

Please Fates, don't let your father kill me please let my parents get here in time and I swear to the river of Styx that I will never cause trouble ever again. As I looked down to the glass door I slammed the door open letting the wind howl as the sound of wind and rain drowned out the sound of my fast beating heart.

You got this just bauce you can't hear your own voice doesn't mean Zeus can't. He is all knowing god I am sure that he will hear me. But that seemed to be the problem, what if he hear me and decided that he is just going to shoot me with a bolt of lightning.

Well here goes to hoping. I walked into the middle of my gray backyard watching the pool fill with excessive water before looking to the sky. The black sky lit up with twilight purple and white gray flashes.

"Where you at Zeus?! You big pussy! Afraid that I will turn you to stone again. Ha, you're such a fucking loser I bet that your to scared to even show your face. You have been running around New Salem like a stalker to afraid to make a move. You wanted me well here I am or are you scare of lowly half breed monster."

Blue lightning raced across the sky taking the form of a man, each portion of light detrated till a man in a black suit appeared before me his bright blue eyes. Lit up with murderous intent as a sneer formed on his face. Here goes everything.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 What In Hades Is Going On?

Poseidon POV

I had been sitting on the couch watching the three gorgons go at like there is no tomorrow. The tv volume had been reduced to a dull hum as the three women tried to yell over each other. Maddy has been desperately trying to convince her sister to leave Greece for the better part of 2 days,

Not that I didn't get her to need to protect her family I just don't think that she should even bother for one they have no intention of listening to her. Two she is putting her own life at risk every minute that she's here in Greece.

Three and probably the most important reason for me, Deuce he is terrified to be left alone at night try being alone for a couple days. Even with his brother there to look out after him. I still don't feel right leaving him alone.

Every since that plane crash a couple of weeks ago he has become jumpy and paranoid that Zeus is coming after him. I did my best to understand and try to relate the guy did torture him for almost his entire life.

I have no question that my brother is capable of great violence toward little Deuce since the encountered during the spring. But there is just no way. I have had Ares and Hera keeping an eye on Zeus the world biggest pain in the ass sibling.

They both reported that it is all clear, that he is still in Greece ruling over unknowing mortals and monsters. But for some reason, Deuce keeps saying that he has been seeing him around of time. Could it be true or is he just losing his mind?

I'm starting to get really worried about his mental health so the last thing that I want to deal with his in-laws. If those two were content on staying here although their daughters already left for America a long time ago. Then let them stay here and if they get themselves killed in the process oh well.

Deuce is the only one that I am worried about at the moment. Maybe I should have Dionysus look into his mind and see if he is going mad. "Hello are you even listen to me, they are coming after you and we came here to help you. So why don't the two of you stop being so pig headed and come with us."

Maddy frantic and aggravated voice began to shriek and ripped through the air forcing me out of my thoughts long enough to see her blue eyes lit up with anger and disappointment. That is the same glare that she has been giving Deuce lately.

I let out a heavy sigh forcing all three women to look at me, no matter how much I wished they wouldn't. Maddy's vipers were hissing at me lovingly but I couldn't say the same for my in-laws. Stheno glared deep, into the very pits of my soul her harsh blue eyes threatening to rip me apart at any moment. While her tiger snakes hiss trying to spit venom at me without hesitation.

There deep and rich gold and brown scale reflected the light from the headlamps while Maddy's other sister. Euryale simply glared at me while her green boomslang silently slithers up and down her back.

Great just great, like I wanted them to direct their rage at me, but before either one of them could start to yell at me for no reason I could hear the high pitched beeping sound that I knew had to be my phone.

As I pulled it out of my back pocket I felt my heart stop when I notice who is calling me. Chrysaor told me that he would never call unless there is a problem or Deuce really need to talk to me or his mother. But yet here his name is, please let nothing be wrong.

I hit the bright green answer button before placing the phone gently to my ear, while trepidation filled in my heart. It felt like there is something big going on and until this exact moment, I had been oblivious to it.

"Hey dad I know that you and mom are trying to convince my wonderful aunts to come home but you need to come home." His voice seemed calm but I could tell that he is hiding something from us. The question is what though, there has to be a problem for us to come home.

I looked up wordily to Maddy who seemed frozen in place from either shock or fear, maybe both I'm sure that she is just as worried if not more worried than I am about Deuce. She saw how thin he was getting. How he always seemed to be looking over his shoulder.

"Dad are you still there?" I shook my head lightly before speaking softly into the receiver trying to keep both Maddy and Chrysaor calm. "What's wrong? Why do we need to come home?" I knew that my voice gave away that I knew that it had something to do with Deuce. But after everything that has happened these last couple of weeks. I have a right to be worried.

Chrysaor let out a heavy breath as I heard movement on the other line like he is moving about the house looking for something. God don't tell me that he lost his little brother, because if so I don't know how he could lose a 16-year-old with snakes on his head. "It's Deuce he's frantic, he keeps having this nightmare that Zeus is coming to get him. No matter how much I try to calm him down he just won't listen.

He hasn't slept all day and no matter how much I force or bribe him he refuses to get some rest. Dad, he looks like he is about to keel over at any moment. I really think he just needs to see you and mom feel better." His voice came out exhausted but there was this fanless to it. Like maybe this is just some lie to get him out of babysitting.

I looked up to Maddie who had her hand outreached and this outraged look on her face. Great mama bear is coming out and that is never good when I told her what happened in Greece. She made me sleep on the couch for not releasing what was going on. That lasted like a week. I handed her the phone while sightly cringing when I thought about what might happen to Chrysaor if this is all just a lie.

"What is going on? Why do we need to come home? Are you picking on your brother again? I told you how I feel about that when I get home don't think that you're too old for an ass whooping." I shook my head sadly how did she expect him to answer her when she didn't give him time to.

But something that Chrysaor said made her stand still for a moment before being to move over to me. Falling into my lap as she rested her head on my chest, while her lower lip quivered. What the hell is he telling her that he didn't tell me? Damn, I didn't like any being apart of this converstation.

After a few more minutes Maddy finally spoke in a hushed voice. "We will be there in a few minutes, your father is going to teleport us back there. Just try to keep him calm and get him to sleep. Drug him if you have to." After that Maddy just stopped talking, she shut the phone off and slid it back in her pocket.

"Let's go we need to get there now" I don't know what he said to her but it lit a fire under her that seemed to burn hotter than the argument with her sister. Maddy turned her head to her sister for a moment letting her eyes linger on them before speaking one final warning. "Get out of Greece its monster hunting season for the half-bloods."

With that, she turned her Aegean blue gaze to me and smile sadly but I could see how heartbroken she looked. This really tore her up, so before I could even think about it. Without a single ounce of hesitation, I snapped my figure forcing us to float through time and space.

The faster that we surge forward the more put at ease I became, heading on this stupid trip made me more wound up than being at home with a paranoid teenager. As I jerked to stop we were floating right in front of the house. The large stone gates slowly creaked open as I place Maddy gentle on the ground. Letter her heels click against the wet pavement.

A wild storm rage above us, purple lighting crack the sky and thunder boomed louder than atomic bombs exploding. I jogged careful to the front door with Maddy right behind me. The wind raged and howl forcing the rain to come in on a right slant. It doesn't bug me but the same couldn't be said for Maddy.

She is barely 90 pounds soaking wet so I'm sure that this wind and water is kicking her ass. As I turn back to look at her, her blue eyes were clouded over with determination as she made her way to the front door. I'm sure the only thought running in her mind is getting to Deuce.

As we pushed open the front door, we are met with silence the enter house is dark and I don't hear any arguing like I thought that we would. Maybe he got him to go to sleep after all. At least that was my thought till the entire house got lit up by lighting. Only this lighting isn't the same that had been cracking against the sky.

This looks and felt familiar I knew it from my many fights with Zeus. No way, my body surged forward as I ran to the living room only to see it empty, while the storm rage outside I saw lightning striking at the sky.

Revealing three frames, two being my son the other being my so-called brother. His bright blue eyes were lit up with madness and rage as he charged them without hesitation. I growled under my bath and Maddie came up behind me. Gasping in shock, what is going on.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 Finally

Chrysaor POV

I couldn't hear what the two of them were saying but I could tell that the plan was working way to well. The wind howled as it shook the house every little nook and cranny were squeaking as I watched the scene in front of me.

The wind whipped the rain forcing it to come in at a slant. But I could clearly see Deuce, he is standing tall, confronting his fear of our uncle. Though I could tell by the way that his legs twitched that it took everything that he had not to book it.

Though I couldn't blame him, thunder boomed against the roof of the house sounding like a thousand atom bombs were going off in the background. Man this god has some serious rage, I watched the sky light up shades of blue and purple as Zeus bolt shined viciously in his grasp. His knuckle started to turn white as he gripped his bolt to the point that the skin around his knuckles threatened to rip.

I shook my head slowly as I noticed his arm darting out, no mom and dad weren't here yet don't tell me that he is going to attack him. I snarled lowly under my breath as slammed the back door open. The glass shattered into a thousand pieces as I forgot to mind my strength. Adrenalin ran through my veins as my heart pounded louder then any thunder could.

There is no way that he was going to die not when he was right about this whole thing. I could only imagine how mom and dad would feel, if they came home to find him dead, hell I don't need to imagine it. Ever since I got here that was all that I thought about what do I do if something went wrong and I couldn't protect him.

That one haunting thought forced me to spring into action as I ran through the rain-soaked grass. My bare feet gliding against the ground as I formed a water shield around Deuce just in time. Zeus lighting whipped cracked against the sky as the blue lighting lit up the forest surrounding the house. Rage and madness shined bright in Zeus's eyes as his mad grin formed into a frown. "My my Chrysaor I didn't know that you came to America."

His cordial and polite voice rubbed me wrong, even more so than any of his usual insults that he has thrown my way over the last couple of years. I bridging the gap between Deuce and me in three long strides. The water bent around me like I had an invisible umbrella as I sneered at Zeus.

His golden blond hair damped against his face as his blue eyes searched my face for something. I'm sure that he wanted me to step aside and let him kill Deuce and for what being born. For having the backbone to stand up to this monster, god or not he was the only monster here. Not me and certainly not my little brother who has done nothing but stand up for himself.

Rage burned in me as I spoke in a calm yet rage-filled voice, "Do you really think that I would let you kill him while our parents were away. I might be a manster but I'm not the kind of monster that would let his baby brother be killed by the likes of greek filth like you. Tell me is this our grandmother Rhea raised you. Shit, you are the only one that didn't get eaten by grandfather and you are by far the most fucked up god." I felt my voice twisted with disgust as I felt the pouring down rain stop at my direction as they started to form into a clear spear-like object.

With each passing moment, I could feel the old Deuce coming back from the grave, he bounces on the balls of his feet as he started to regain a cool composure. If we were going to die then we wouldn't do it cowering on our knees for our lives. I looked at Deuce as he raised his hand slamming his fist closed forcing the water spears to form into ice cycle. I let out a breath notice that I could see it as the clear white ice spear waited for a command.

Zeus got this amused look on his face as a manic grin started to split his face in two as both joy and rage filled his eyes. I didn't know that you could be mad and happy at the same time but I guess when you are insane like Zeus. Then you can do all kinds of thing that were thought to be impossible for a sane person. Lightning arced through the sky I watched the pure energy lightning whip through the ice. The smell of ozone field my nose making me nauseous as the heat from the whip singed my hair on my arms.

His eyes became cold and detached as this sadistic smile formed on his face along with something else. Maybe triumph was the right word to describe the crazy look, but before I could ask him why he was doing. Before I could think of a solid plan I felt the energy in the air change.

I bet if Zeus wasn't so insane then he would have felt it too. Mom and dad they must have just gotten back. Has it really been ten minutes who would have thought? I looked up to see Zeus but he was gone, the manic god had disappeared from my line of sight.

But the change in the air was undeniable he was still here but he was hunting from the shadows I guess he no longer wanted to kill us like a real god. He wanted to hide in the shadows and kill us form a distance. How positive human of him.

"Your pathetic father should have been the one to lead the gods of Olympus, not you." I snarled angrily under my breath as thunder boomed overhead. Dad hurries the hell up.

I tried my best to search for Zeus but even as I sense his murderous intent I couldn't find him. It was like his aura was engulfing us as he went in for the kill.

Then I felt it the hair on the back of my neck stood up but there was no way that I would be able to move in time. I just have to brace for impact. I let the water from a thin layer of protection but the blow never came.

Sure I felt his hot breath on the back of my neck but the blinding burning pain that came with being executed never came. "This is your plan big brother but it looks like I am the one showing you up."

I shifted quickly on my heels to see a sly amused grin on Deuce face as he stared at Zeus. As I turned I could see him frozen in tracks. His hand hung there limply in the air he stood there in a striking stance but he didn't move.

I doubt that he would be able to move for a while. But why?"What the hell did you do to him, kid." I look up at Deuce a sly grin on his face as this coy look appeared in his eyes as this air of superiority surrounded him.

"Did dad not teach you how to control the water in the blood. It's a little more difficult with gods since they don't really have a lot of water in their blood. But thanks to all of this rain it was pretty easy to restrict his movements." He grinned a little to himself as a full-blown smile formed on his face.

His gaze was drawn to something across the field and as the rain stopped I follow his line of vision only to have my heart drop in my stomach. I saw my dad walking towards us. Rage and pain filled his eyes he stormed over to us. Each step that he took made me want to crawl out of my skin I don't think that I have ever seen him so angry. His entire body quake with rage as this dangerous energy took over his body. His usually easy going eyes harden with rage and rumors internet. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE BROTHER!" His voice bellowed as the trees shook from his rage this wasn't going to be good.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 Rage

Posedio POV

I watched in utter confusion the rain flowed around me not once touching me but the thunder slammed roughly the ground as Deuce spoke in a cold voice. "Told you that I wasn't insane." His smug and condescending voice must have rubbed me the wrong way. But the only thing that I could do was burn with rage.

Not at Deuce and not even at my idiot brother but at myself my son begged me to listen to him for weeks. That Zeus was coming after him and we were all in danger but here I stood. Denying all of it calming that his family and family would never do such a thing like this. All the years of abuse all the time that I lost with him because I'm too stupid and stubborn to realize that he is right.

My vision turns a haze of red like the very water that fell from the heavens stopped short freezing in place along with the frozen Zeus. His wide electric eyes staring me up and down as this manic energy flowed over him. At any moment he would break free of Duece's control maybe if he practices more he would be able to hold onto him. But I could get why he wanted to forget that he is a half god when shit like this happens.

I stalked slowly and closely over to Zeus each muscle in my body burning away whatever worry that had been plaguing me. Nothing but an all-consuming rage burned in my mind forcing me to lose focus for a moment as I felt my muscles tighten as a golden flash formed in front of me. Instantly chains with power redating from them formed in my grapes, angelica chain glowing a bright gold as I glared hatefully at Zeus.

It is taking all I can not beat the everlasting shit out of him but a fight between two gods in the realm of humans could destroy the very ground that we stand on. "You piece of shit he is a monster who gives a damn if he dies." His eyes were wide with rage and hate as manic energy burned brightly in his eyes.

I swallowed my rage as I place the heavy shackles on him instantly the rain stopped and the thunder no longer ripped apart the sky. "Fuck you he is my son and anyone that dare lay a hand on them will be sent out the deepest pit of Hades." My throat tightened as rage blinded me as I forced Zeus to the ground. My own blue bronze tried surging to life in my grasp.

Power pulsing of the three bright green tips as I shoved it roughly in his face, my arm twitching with a burned need to kill him. Even as my mind race I could see the madness in his eyes as he snarled. But my own blood lust kept me from thinking straight as I felt my arm slowly making my way towards his throat. "Uncle calm down"

The voice rolled over me like honey as a sense of ease ran over me, as I shifted back I could see a girl with blond hair and red highlights her soft yet cunning red-brown eyes stared back at me.

Her soft word gaze shifting gently to my sons before turning to give Zurs a look of utter disdain. "Father and grandmother will escort him to Olympus where a trail will take place. Just as it would for any other half-blood attacked by a god. Please calm down before we have to take you as well."

With each soothing word I felt my muscles go slack as she gave me tight and tense smile. Harmonia's soft eyes forced me to lose my grip on my trident as she turned to give both my boys a knowing look.

"That was a dangerous sure that the two of you came up with all to prove that you weren't crazy." I didn't even know what the hell she was talking about but as I turned back to Duece who rubbed the back of his neck gently.

"I wasn't the one that came up with this stupid ass plan." His soft sea green eyes darted to me for a moment worried that I'm might yell at him. But I simply let out a heavy breath as golden flash appeared as I stared at my sister and nephew.

His cold eyes burn with hate and contempt for his own father as Hera gave me that knowing glare. You know the one that said I would tell you I told you so but that would insult everyone else here.

I could do nothing but glare at her as Ares took hold of the golden shackles he yanked roughly. Zeus was pulled to his feet as Ares glared coldly to me. "I'll give you a few minutes with the boys but we need you back up at Olympus to start the trial."

I nod my head numbly as my rage started to subside till nothing was left but guilt that filled me as my shoulders dipped with doubt. With a flash of green light all three of them, we have gone and here I sat with my two idiot sons. Of all thing that they could have done to prove that they were right, they thought that calling Zeus out would be a good thing. I glared angrily at Chrysaor his soft sea green eyes trying to narrow as I glared hatefully at him.

This boy only he would be so careless with his little brother life but I suppose that I'm not any better than he is. "Let's talk inside your mother is waiting here" I glared at the both of them but Chrysaor didn't dare hesitate he rushed into the room with newfound vigor and joy like he didn't just nearly get them both killed. But Deuce walked with his confident swagger the same swagger I hadn't seen in a while. His cool sea green eyes looking worriedly at me as he spoke on a coy tone.

"I know that this was reckless and it wasn't my idea and I didn't even want to do it but pops you have to admit I was right about all of it." I don't know but this protective urge ran over me I pulled Deuce tightly into a huge panic swelling in me as I gently rub the back of his head before petting his snake. "That scared the shit out of me Deuce don't do it ever again do you hear me."

I thought that my commanding tone might have been too much but as I slowly pulled out of the hug his soft sea green eyes staring up at me. Fearful well in his own grazes for a few moments before that fear and panic vanished from his eyes. I'm sure that is going to be the last time I would see him like that.

"It won't" He spoke casually but I simply smile down at him before walking through the back yard. As we moved through the open glass door I could see Maddy moving back and forth as this frantic rage took over her.

"The three of you sit we are going to have all little chat about stupidity." She yelled her head off in rage as I let out my own heavy sigh I so don't have time for this. I dropped heavily into my seat as her snake hissed and snapped at me.


End file.
